A Second Generation
by KiraTatashi
Summary: This fanfic is the sequel to the fanfic Teen Life. Aaron, Ezann, Akira, Andrea? Who are they, but the real question is, who are their PARENTS? Pairings, A&C, K&L, Y&OC, D&M! This fanfic is COMPLETED!
1. Baby Makes Three

Chapter 1 Baby Makes Three

_A/N Heya, I put the sequel back. The plot's different from the first sequel, so be sure not to get confused. Though if you are, feel free to email me, just put your name there so I know who you are. By the way, ignore Mr. Jack, the anonymous reviewer in "Teen Life", I think I've had just about enough of that guy. He's annoying and a bit of a smart-alec, I know, but just leave him alone._

_Character Appendix_

_These are basically all the OCs, who are actually the pairings' babies._

_Athrun&Cagalli: Aaron Zala (10 months) (Male)_

_Kira&Lacus: Akira Yamato (1 months) (Male)_

_Yzak&Kyo(OC): Ezann Jule (5 months) (Female)_

_Dearka&Miriallia: You'll find out in this chapter, you'll see what I mean._

_P.S The couples are all married, and Kyo IS a co-ordinator._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dearka, would you be dear, and fetch some towels instead of just standing there?" said Lacus, grinning gently at the tanned skinned, blonde-haired co-ordinator, who just remained standing beside his wife, looking at stoned as ever.

"Oh for goodness sake! I'll get those pieces of cloth, people call towels!" exclaimed Kyo, trudging across the room, and stepping over the bucket of warm water by the doorway.

"Dearka Elthman! You are HOPELESS! AAAAAAAAAH! OW!" yelled Miriallia, clutching onto her husbands left hand, and squeezing all the blood out of it as she pushed with all her might.

Dearka just stood speechless by the bed Miriallia was lying on, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, not wanting to look downwards.

"Dearka Elthman, I don't know what your freakin' problem may be, but don't you think you should encourage Mirre, and give her some moral support?" asked Cagalli, folding her arms across her bosom, and tapping her foot as she waited for an answer from the father-to-be.

"What's his problem?" asked Kyo, arriving back at the scene, two towels in hand, one larger than the other.

"He can't stand the sight of blood, or at least, that's what I assume his problem is." replied Lacus, urging Miriallia on, and wiping the sweat from the auburn-haired girl's forehead.

"Aw come on, it's not that bloody? You've fought in the war, haven't you? So quit being such a nitwit and look down! It's your flesh and blood that Mirre's going to bring into this world!" said Kyo, waving her hand in front of the blonde co-ordintor's face, but nevertheless, it didn't affect him one bit.

"Almost there, Mirre! Come on, you can do it!" encouraged Cagalli, "Even if that useless man of yours can't or won't even say anything to cheer you on," the blonde girl added, her tone changing.

The cries of a baby echoed against the walls of the bedroom, as Miriallia fell backward onto the bed panting and breathing hard, as Lacus washed the baby clean. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Elthman, it's a girl." said Lacus, trying to soudn like a real doctor.

"Is everything over?" squeaked Dearka, not taking his gaze away from the concrete wall before him.

"Yes, you asshole, if I knew you were so useless, I would've married Ssigh Argyle instead." retorted Miriallia, though she knew she didn't really mean it.

Dearka turned to his wife, pouting and looking a little offended. However, the tanned skinned co-rodinator's expression changed when his gaze fell upon the baby girl that lay in Miriallia's arms.

"Wow," Dearka said, bending down to get a closer look at the little bundle of joy in Miriallia's arms.

"I've just given birth, and all you can say is "Wow"?" hissed Miriallia curtly, glaring at her husband who immediately kissed her on the spot.

"Alright, I am useless, I'm such a wimp and a nitwit, ok? And thank you, honey," said Dearka, nuzzling Miriallia on the head, forcing her to lean sideways a little.

"Congratulations, Dearka and Miriallia," greeted Kira, walking into the bedroom and putting an arm around Lacus's shoulders.

Athrun and Yzak followed behind after Kira, congratulating the proud parents of a baby girl.

"Hang on, if we're all down here, where're are the juniors?" asked Cagalli nervously, turning to the three other young men who just smiled.

"Hey, we may be guys, but it doesn't mean we don't have the cow sense to make them fall asleep and leave them in their cots." replied Athrun knowingly, wrapping his arm tightly around Cagalli and pulling her in close to him.

"Ok, why don't we all go out, while we let father, mother and baby bond?" suggested Lacus, quietly leading the rest out of the bedroom.

The other three pairs of parents, settled into armchairs and on the couch, plannind to take a breather from all that baby-business but just as their bums touched the cushioning of the couch and chairs, loud wails erupted from the floor above them.

"Oh man, it's your turn to go up there and tend to that rascal," said Yzak, nudging Kyo gently with his elbow.

"Is that how you acknowledge your daughter? By calling her a rascal? She's just active," contradicted Kyo, turning to face Yzak and pursing her lips.

"More like hyperactive," muttered Yzak under his breath, the moment his wife had disappeared up the colosssal mahoghany stairway.

"Aw, what's wrong, boy?" asked Cagalli, picking her 10 month old son, who was on his way to learning how to stand on his own, without any support.

Aaron just wailed even more, before nestling into the comfort of his mother's warm and reassuring arms.

Meanwhile, Akira was the total opposite of Aaron. Quiet as can be, and lying in his cot, staring wide-eyed up at Lacus, who was entertaining the little one with a few soft toys.

Ezann, you could say, was the most active and violent one among the trio. The little redheaded baby girl who had aquired most of her mother's traits, accept that she had her father's eye and skin colour, was flailing her arms and legs about attempting to rip the bedsheet.

Kyo just sighed, and picked her brawling daughter up, before letting the little baby girl suckle from her breast.

"You are going to be a tough one when you reach adolescence," said Kyo, tapping Ezann's nose lightly, as she suckled contentedly.

"I disagree, with Yzak for a father, she'll be as disciplined as a soldier. You know how that guy reacts to rebellion, he'll blow his top!" said Cagalli, emphasising on her description of Yzak.

"That's what you think, but I see him from a different point of view," said Kyo, smiling to herself, as she though of the handsome platinum blonde guy.

"I'm sure you know him better than all of us do, he's your husband, and the father of Ezann. You probably love him more than your life is worth." added Lacus, joining in the coversation, as she gently rocked Akira to sleep.

"He's got a very tough and aggressive exterior, but he's got a soft spot on the inside, and he can be ever so gentle." said Kyo knowingly, stroking Ezann's head gently.

"Yeah, he has a soft spot that you and only you, can reach." said Cagalli, letting Aaron hold her index fingers and practise his walking skills on the floor.

"Yzak's not that bad, you know?" remarked Lacus, looking up at her blonde friend, who seemed surprised to hear such a statement from the pink-headed girl.

"Yeah, Lacus is right, he's aggressive, yes, but he's got a strong will to protect those who are close to him. However, one negative point about him is that, he can get a bit arrogant at times." agreed Kyo, stating the Yzak she saw from within her.

"Of course you'd agree, Yzak's..." but before Cagalli could finish her statement, she was interrupted by none other than Yzak himself.

"What about me?" snarled Yzak sarcastically, eyeing the blonde girl closely, for a hint or any sign of guilt.

"Oh, I was just telling them how good a person you can be rather than being all fierce and tough all the time." said Kyo, passing Ezann to Yzak, to hold, while she kissed him pasionately on the cheek.

"Aw, that's so sweet," commented Dearka, coming into the the large bedroom, which Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka had contructed into a baby nursery.

"Yeah, unlike you," said Athrun, teasing Dearka about the little sticky situation that had happened while Miriallia was in labour.

"Shut up, I already admitted my faults and wrong doings, what more do you want from me?" asked Dearka sternly, folding his arms across his brawny chest.

"Well, let's just say, I'll help you bond with your daughter," replied Athrun, scratchig his chin, and coming up with a bright idea.

_A/N Ok, hope you people enjoyed the chapter! It's a little short, I know, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. So, what will Athrun make Dearka do? Will it be bad or good? Find out in the next chappie! _


	2. Dear Oh Dear

Chapter 2 Dear Oh Dear

_A/N Chapter 2, up! Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! Some familiar scenes in this chappie!_

Kyo shifted around in bed, and opened her eyes, squinting as the sun's bright rays came into contact with her eyes.

The redheaded girl felt Yzak's arms lock tightly around her waist, refusing to let her go anywhere. Kyo sighed, and smiled down at her husband, who was apparently, if he could tell she moved, half asleep.

"Yzak, I can't stay in this position till you wake up, can I?" asked Kyo, pushing back some of Yzak's platinum blonde hair, which wasn't spiky since he hadn't gelled it.

The male Jule just grunted softly, and increased his grip on Kyo, who tried prying his hands awaying but failed.

Yzak finally opened his eyes when he felt Kyo give him a sharp jab in the ribs with her index finger. Kyo pursed her lips at him, looking a little impatient with his behaviour.

Yzak just sneered at her, and let his hands run up her front and behind her shoulders fiddling with her brassiere straps.

"You're not asking for another round, are you? To think I thought you had enough last night," hissed Kyo sarcastically, eyeing Yzak sternly.

"Nah, I'm not that lecherous," replied the male Jule, releasing Kyo and sitting up in bed and stretching a bit to loosen up his body.

Kyo slowly got up from the bed and peered over into the cot at her sleeping daughter. The young Jule looked absolutely adorable in her yellow pyjama jumper.

The redheaded mother, stroked her daughter's cheek gently, arousing little Ezann from her sleep.

Yzak joined Kyo by the cot and gazed down at his baby daughter, who was twisting and turning in annoyance from being awoken.

Within seconds, Ezann's mouth opened wide and let out an earsplitting brawl. Yzak swore that if she had gone any louder, the glass windows would've shattered.

Kyo quickly scooped her daughter into her arms, and rocked her up and down, comforting the little baby girl, who still seemed annoyed.

"Hell, she's sure got some kind of attitude!" Yzak said loudly, amidst the loud cries of Ezann, who was wailing away at the top of her lungs.

"No doubt." replied Kyo, patting Ezann's back, and whispering soothing words into her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's he coming on?" asked Athrun, looking at Dearka, as he came down into the living room, Cagalli following along behind, Aaron clutched tightly in her arms.

"Don't ask, he's practically terrified of a baby, who happens to be his own daughter." answered Yzak, watching his blonde friend.

"I don't think he's terrified of the baby, I think he's just..., oh I don't know," said Kira, watching Dearka back away from Miriallia, who was trying to get Dearka to hold their baby daughter.

"You're such a peewit! So brave and bold on the battlefield, but you're reduced to nothing more than a mouse when it comes to holding your own daughter!" exclaimed Miriallia, holding out the baby for Dearka to hold, but to no avail, the tanned skinned father just flattened himself aganst the wall.

"Oh forget it, let's just start breakfast," said Miriallia, giving up on trying to make her useless husband hold their daughter.

Dearka sat down on a chair by the dining table, looking as though a huge load had just been lifted off his back.

"You really ought to bond with the baby, after all you are her father," said Lacus knowingly, laying out some flapjacks on the table.

"See, you'd better take Lacus's advice," said Miriallia, settling her baby in a moveable cradle beside her.

"Any ideas on names?" asked Cagalli, turning to the auburn-haired girl, who perked up from her plate of flapjacks.

"Well yeah, we've thought of "Andrea", "Agnes" and "Carmen". Though we can't really decide on which," said Miriallia, grinning slightly.

"I think "Andrea" is nice, it's a beautiful name," commented Lacus, pouring some honey over her flapjacks, which were a nice golden brown.

Athrun was about to place soem of his breakfast into his mouth, when his gaze fell upon something that made him lose his appetite.

Cagalli seemed to be feeding Aaron a brownish substance, which reminded the blue-haired co-ordinator of something that shouldn't be spoken or thought of over the table.

"Umm Cagalli, may i know, but what are you feeding my son?" asked Athrun curiously, trying hard not to take another glance at the gross looking substance.

"Oh, apple puree with some almonds crushed inside it," replied Cagalli, putting a spoonful into Aaron's mouth.

But to Athrun's surprise, the young Zala seemed to be enjoying his weird looking breakfast! Though Athrun couldn't tell what it tasted like just by looking at it, he could definitely tell that his eyes wouldn't enjoy the sight of it.

"It looks like... nevermind," said Athrun, returning his attention to his breakfast, and forcing himself to chew and swallow one mouthful without making a funny face.

"Well, it's at least better than what Kyo's feeding Ezann, it looks like algae!" said Yzak, looking at a bowl containing a greenish substance, through the corner of his eye.

"Yzak, it's pureed peas, I'm not surprised if your mother fed you this as well. It contains folic acid, it's good for the brain," said Kyo bluntly, tapping Yzak's head lightly at the word "brain".

Yzak stuck out his tongue at the statement, pulling an extremely stupid looking face and making Ezann laugh.

But Yzak's expression changed so fast, that when he turned to look at Ezann, he startled her.

Instantly, Ezann's eyes became as wide at teacups, and her lower lip began to tremble. Realising his baby daughter was about to brawl, Yzak quickly stuffed a piece of a banana muffin, which was on his plate, into her mouth.

"YZAK!" screeched Kyo, prying open little Ezann's mouth and taking out the piece of banana muffin, which was soaked in the baby girl's saliva. "She hasn't got any teeth! Do you want her to choke and die?"

"No," replied Yzak curtly, rolling his eyes, and turning back to his plate of flapjacks.

"Don't do that, next time just let her brawl! Don't do anything stupid!" exclaimed Kyo, wiping Ezann's mouth clean.

"I was just thinking about this last night, I mean, all teh girls have just given birth, and we've got the juniors to think about, why don't we hire a maid?" suggested Athrun, looking up at the others for any objections.

"It's fine with me," said Kira, wrapping an arm around Lacus who smiled shyly to herself.

"I suppose the maid will come in handy, after all, most of our attention will be on the juniors so we do need someone to clean the house," said Kyo, agreeing with her half-brother.

"Ok, I'll go call up the agency," said Cagalli passing Aaron to Athrun.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock when he realised Aaron had just smeared the apple puree all over his face, and was smiling cheekily up at him.

"Goodness, what am I to do with you?" sighed Athrun, taking a few wetwipes from the drawer on his left and beginning to clear up the cum on his son's face.

"He's such a darling," said Lacus, grinning widely at Aaron, and stroking his head gently.

"A _darling_? Akira's the one who's a darling, he's a perfect angel!" exclaimed Athrun, pursing his lips as he continued with his little cleaning job.

Kira just smiled, and shook his head.

Cagalli returned to the table a while later, a huge grin of success on spread over her features. "The maid's coming in an hour's time, fast huh?"

"Wow, that agency must've a lot of maids waiting in line," reamrked Dearka, taking a sip of his tea.

"I guess, but this maid's from Brunei, but she still understand english." said Cagalli smartly, taking Aaron from Athrun and finishing off the cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough, the maid arrived punctually an hour later, dressed in black with a white apron in the front. She was rather polite and greeted everyone personally.

Miriallia, who was usually the one along with Lacus who did the household chores, had prepared a list of what the maid would do.

"Good morning, my name is Ika," greeted the maid politely, bowing in respect.

"Ok, pleased to meet you Ika." said Miriallia, walking up to the maid and handing her the list.

"This is a list of chores to do everyday." said Lacus, clearing her throat. "Draw the curtains when the sun comes in, as the sun will fade the furniture. Dust the house and sweep it clean. Change the towels in the bathroom, and for today, prepare dinner and dress the chicken."

"Yes ma'am," replied Ika, before she walked off to put her things down and begin her work.

"She seems nice," said Miriallia, grinning toothily.

"Yep, let's see how everything goes," said Athrun, walking up the staircase with Cagalli.

However, in the evening when the four couples came down for dinner, they were nearly shocked to death.

The entire living room smelled like roses, and there was a portrait of the curtains sitting by the window!

"Good evening, is my drawing nice? You told me to _draw_ the curtains when the sun came in, and to dust the furniture, and I must say you've got really nice dusting powder." said Ika, holding up a bottle of Prickly Heat powder.

"Oh yes, and I couldn't decide whether the chicken should be a girl or boy, so I dressed it up as a boy, and what about the towels? I've _changed_ them haven't I?" asked Ika happily, holding out the chicken, which was sitting on a plate wearing a shirt and some pants and socks!

And goodness gracious, the towels had funny shaped holes in them!

"You told me to _change_ the towels, _dress _the chicken and _dust_ the house, and I've done that!" exclaimed Ika cheerily.

Athrun and the others just stared, dumbstruck and shocked at the current scenario, unsure of what to do or say.

_A/N Hope you liked this chapter, I was laughing while writing the last part, haha! Pls review! _


	3. Neigbourhood Complaints

Chapter 3 Neighbourhood Complaints

_A/N Sorry if I took some time to update. Really busy lately, band practice and afternoon tutorials. But I hope you'll like this chappie as well. This chapter is actually where the problems start surfacing, enjoy!_

"Nevermind, maybe I'll do the cooking today," said Miriallia stunned, and taking the _dressed_ chicken from Ika, who looked a little puzzled at the current scenario.

"Maybe we should simplify our ways, speechwise, and maybe tell her to 'cook' the chicken, and 'close' the curtains?" whispered Cagalli into Athrun's ear.

All of a sudden, Aaron burst out laughing, and pointing at the chicken. Cagalli observed her son's reaction for a moment before realising that the clothes used to 'dress' the chicken were Aaron's!

"Umm Ika, maybe I should explain the instructions one more time," said Cagalli nervously, passing her son over to his father. " _Close _the curtains when the sun comes in, _cook _breakfast, lunch and dinner. Use the featherduster, and _clean_ the furniture and take another set of towels, and replace the old ones."

"Oh I see, sorry, my english isn't very good, very sorry ma'am." replied Ika, bowing to Cagalli once more.

"Ika, you don't need to bow to us," said Kyo kindly, smiling down at the maid from Brunei. "Just follow the new set of instructions Cagalli has just given you, and everything will work out just as planned."

Miriallia was marinating the chicken with marmalade as Ika watched with interest, eager to learn from her auburn-haired young woman.

The others moved out of the stuffy kitchen, and settled themselves in the living room, waiting for Miriallia and Ika to finish preparing dinner.

"You're keeping the maid?" asked Yzak, looking at Athrun and Cagalli, who nodded briefly in reply.

"What? But she's totally stupid!" said Dearka, making sure he wasn't too loud, which seemed for the first time that he seemed to be considerate about others.

"She's not stupid, Dearka. Her understanding of english is just low. Besides, she'll pick up and learn from us then, and she just came! You're not going to fire her on her first day!" contradicted Cagalli, kissing her son tenderly on the cheek, as the baby boy nestled in his father's arms.

Ezann meanwhile, was playing with Yzak's spiky hair, which didn't seem to have grown much since Kyo last cut it, one and a half years back.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of _chances_, Dearka? Ika seems nice anyway, I'm sure the kids will get along well with her." said Kira knowingly, taking little Akira from Lacus and cradling him in his arms.

"Where did you put _baby_?" asked Lacus, looking at Dearka, who pointed up the stairway, which meant his daughter was sleeping up in the room, in her cot.

"Oh yes, you don't have to call her "_baby_" anymore, we decided on the name "Andrea" for her." came Miriallia's voice, as she walked out of the kitchen. "The chickens's in the oven baking, dinner should be ready in about half an hour. Ika's making a local delicacy from Brunei, I think it's some sort of vegetable salad."

Dearka licked his lips at the thought, "Sounds scrumptious to me," he said.

"I thought you hated salads," said Yzak, turning to his tanned skinned friend.

"Yeah, I was talking about the chicken," retorted Dearka bluntly, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Ugh, next time will you specify what you're talking about?" asked Miriallia bluntly, brushing a fleck of dust off her blouse.

"Dinner is ready, ma'am," said Ika politely, walking up to Miriallia and grinning toothily.

Athrun placed Aaron in the playpen just around the cornerand placed a stuffed toy into his hand, and immediately the blue-haired baby half co-ordinator engrossed himself with it.

Ezann gave a loud screech in protest when Kyo placed her inside the playpen as well. The young co-ordinator looked extremely pissed, as she sat in the playpen, watching her mother and father walk off.

"Ezann's definitely got Yzak's personality," said Lacus smiling at the platinum blonde, who just pursed his lips and returned his attention to his plate of food.

"What a brilliant combination, he's got his mother's good looks but her father's character," said Dearka laughing, but his laughter stopped when Miriallia whacked him hard on the back of his head.

Yzak was staring protectively at Dearka, while Kyo looked stunned at the blonde guy's remark. Miriallia seemed to be the one whose temper was about to blow.

"I was going to add on that my wife was prettier if she hadn't whacked me!" exclaimed dearka, massaging his head and wincing.

Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli just laughed while Dearka was busy reassuring Miriallia, that she was the only one he had room for in his heart.

Akira was held in one of Kira's arms, as his father ate with the other. The baby co-ordinato who had just turned a month old a week ago, looked like an exact clone of his father, except for the fact that he had Lacus's skin colour.

"Ika, maybe you should go and get to know the kids, I'm sure they'll like you. This is Akira, he's one month old. You'll be taking care of Aaron and Ezann for the meantime, they're over there in the playpen." encouraged Lacus kindly, smiling warmly at the maid.

Ika grinned and walked over to the playpen, Ezann and Aaron seemed to be playing and getting along well with one another as they were giggling and laughing away.

Ezann was laughing so much she nearly tipped over if not for Ika, who supported her back gently.

The baby girl's laughter stopped when she realised it wasn't her mother who caught her, but someone else. Aaron and Ezann stared up at the kind face of Ika, who just smiled lovingly down at the two babies, who just continued staring.

Ika extended a hand out to each of the babies, Aaron hesitated before taking hold of the young woman's hand and standing up.

Ezann was rather weary and just backed away, against the extreme end of the playpen. The redheaded baby girl, seemed rebellious and tough, but was shy when it came to strangers.

Ika went off when Cagalli called her over to do the dishes, while the others wanted to go for a little evening stroll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gosh, this feels good, I knew I'd need some fresh air," said Miriallia inhaling the evening air, which smelled fresh and cool.

The atnosphere was new to Akira and Ezann, as they had never been out of the house before, especially out, in the dark. As for Aaron, Cagalli and Athrun had brought him out dozens of times.

However, as the two quartets of young parents strolled through the park, there were stares and shaking heads coming from all directions.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun, who signaled to her to ignore them. It hadn't been like this before, why were they all staring at them?

Cagalli counted in her head breathing in and out as she heard whispers and sniggers coming from surrounding passersby.

"I don't know why the government even bothers allowing co-ordinators to live here, shouldn't they be back up at... whatever you call that darn hell of a place?" said a man so loudly that it could be heard at least five metres away.

That was it, Cagalli lost her cool and stormed up to the man, ignoring Athrun's constant callings to her to pull back.

"That does it! What's your problem!" barked Cagalli ferociously, glaring at the man, whose facial features weren't clear in the semi-darkness.

"My problem is those co-ordinators! They shouldn't be here! Neither should you, you traitor! Some of you have even reproduced with them, creating an entirely new species of humans!" exclaimed the man heatedly.

"You just shut your mouth, you piece of old lard!" Yzak fought back, his fists curled into tight balls and his jaws clenched.

"Stop it, the war's over! We're all supposed to live in peace and harmony, not start another rage! We co-ordinators didn't evolve from naturals, we're just their kin. So what if we're different? Can't we just live in peace?" asked Lacus nervously, realising the tension around them was rising.

"Just look at this brat, it's a new species! Why won't the government do anything about it?" screeched another man, grabbing Aaron from Cagalli and dangling him in mid-air.

To Athrun's horror, the woman's hands released Aaron, letting him fall downwards! Athrun quickly jumped into action and dived down, catching his son, as he skidded on the ground on his front.

Aaron was crying in shock and fear, from the incident he had just experienced, which seemed like a mini bungee-jump for him.

Athrun handed Aaron over to Cagalli, who quickly clutched him tight to her, patting his back gently, in order to soothe him. The blonde mother could feel her son's tiny body trembling all over in fear, and it only brought her pain to see him in such a pitiful state.

Cagalli held Aaron tightly, kissing him tenderly on the head, trying to calm the blue-haired baby co-ordinator down.

Athrun grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him against a nearby lampost. "Have you got nothing better to do, bastard! My son is only 10 months old, he's just a baby! If you had objections you could've taken it out with me!" bellowed Athrun fiercely, his anger raging inside him.

"How dare you drop a baby! What if something w ere to happen to Aaron? Would you pay for his medical fees? If something fatal happened to him or his brain was damaged, no matter how much money you paid, it would never return him to normal!" hollered Kyo, standing up for her nephew, who was whimpering in the safety of his mother's arms.

Thw two men just bounded off, glancing back twice at the bunch of parents, who seemed outraged at their preposterous behaviour. Ezann looked absolutely stoned, while Aaron was crying again, and nestling even more into Cagalli's arms.

Miriallia held Andrea tight to her, knowing that her daughter would no longer be safe, if the situation was to carry on.

Kyo leant her head against Yzak's shoulder, Ezann gazing up at her parents who looked worried and unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Miriallia worriedly, looking from Athrun to Lacus.

"I don't know, I really don't know." replied Lacus, watching her son lie stoned in Kira's reassuring arms.

_A/N Curse those two men! And thank goodness, Athrun caught Aaron, phew! But what's going to happen now that all this has taken place? Will things return to normal, or will their luck take a violent turn and turn for the worst? _


	4. Uncertainty

Chapter 4 Uncertainty

_A/N I'm sure you've noticed that I update a lot faster on weekends, haha! I mean of course, it's the weekend, no school! But next week I'll be updating quicker as it's Singapore's birthday, which means I've got no school for two days! Enjoy!_

The 2 quartets of young parents trailed across the hallway, some looking stoned some looking worried.

"Ma'am, is there anything wrong?" asked Ika, walking up to Cagalli, who was holding a trembling Aaron in her arms.

"Just some weird stares and a bastard who tried to hurt Aaron by dropping him in mid-air," muttered Cagalli, neatening little Aaron's baby soft blue hair.

The poor little guy just wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and buried his face into her shoulder, still shaking all over.

"Oh my goodness! Is he ok?" exclaimed Ika looking at Aaron, who just gave a loud yelp, before resting his little head sideways on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Tsk tsk, what the hell are they thinking? They can't just tell us off like that, so what if some of us are co-ordinators and our kids are halves or full co-ordinators? What's it got to do with them? They should just mind their own beeswax, sickening bastards!" retorted Yzak, taking Ezann from Kyo and carrying her upright.

Lacus cradled Akira lovingly in her arms, kissing him gently on the forehead, making the angelic little boy reach out and pull out his mother's hairclip.

"There were some people who told me that the people living in this house were weird, but it doesn't seem that way." said Ika knowingly, looking at the residents of the household.

"Those assholes and bimbos, whoever they are, just don't like us because we're co-ordinators." explained Athrun smartly, smiling at the maid, who nodded to show that she understood.

"I really don't care, it doesn't matter if we're different. Just as long as there's peace, I'm happy." stated Ika sternly, looking very certain and determined.

"I'm glad you think that way, Ika. Not many people see it the way you do, they think we're out to harm them." sighed Lacus, handing Akira to Kira as her arms were getting tired.

"It's getting late, why don't we all turn in. Ika, your room is up the stairs and the first one to the right." said Miriallia, forcing a smile before walking off with Dearka, Andrea in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Athrun came out of the bathroom, he found Cagalli sitting on their bed, stroking Aaron's head as the baby boy slept beside her. A worried and axious look was spread across her usually determined and stern features.

The former Justice pilot sighed, and sat down beside his wife, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Worried again?" asked Athrun, watching his son sleep soundly, amidst their conversation.

"I just don't want a relapse of the past," said Cagalli softly, looking down at the bed, her hands clasped tightly on the bedsheets.

Athrun used a hand to lift the blonde girl's chin, before leaning forward and making contact with her soft and moist lips.

"I won't let that happen," replied Athrun, pulling her closer to him, and propping her up on his lap.

"But you're only one man alone, it won't be enough to stop it from happening," said Cagalli, leaning back against Athrun's brawny chest.

"Who said? There's you and I, Kira, Lacus, Mirre, Dearka, Yzak and Kyo." contradicted Athrun, nuzzling the side of her head, and inhaling her scent.

"Stop that! It tickles!" squealed Cagalli, contracting her neck and shoulders as she pulled away from Athrun's grasp.

Aaron stirred a little from the commotion his mother and father were making. His emerald eyes fluttered open as he stretched a little, yawning widely revealing one of the few teeth that were starting to form in his gums.

Cagalli giggled before rolling over onto her stomach and peering down lovingly at her son, who gurgled in delight.

Athrun watched Aaron play with Cagalli's long slender fingers, certainly the arrival of the baby boy brought Cagalli plenty of joy and hope.

The former Justice pilot smiled down at mother and son, watching over them, and in doing so, taking the place of a husband and father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yzak were having a hard time to get Ezann to fall asleep, and so decided to occupy her until she began to get tired. The little one seemed so lively and energetic, even though it was the end of the day. But of course, don't babies take afternoon naps?

Kyo set my the dresser table, looking at Yzak engage Ezann in a world of boy's play, gently wrestling her, and making the baby girl laugh loudly.

The redheaded mother smiled as she watched Yzak and Ezann through their reflection in the mirror. She could see slight changes in Yzak's character. For instance, he didn't seem so aggressive toward everyone anymore and he was even _playing_ with Ezann.

Kyo brushed her hair one last time before getting up and joining the duo on the bed, and all of a sudden she found herself wrestling with Yzak, rolling over and blocking off his playful punches.

The wrestling match ended, leaving both parties panting, and with Yzak holding victory in the palm of his hand. The platinum blonde had pinned Kyo flat against the bed, and he could feel her inhaling and exhaling.

Kyo saw a naughty glint sparkle in Yzak's light blue eyes, before she felt him lock his lips onto hers, and try to pry open her mouth with his tongue.

However, Kyo refused to open her mouth, as she smiled in-between the kisses as realised Yzak's kisses were getting more aggressive each time. Goodness, was he trying that hard just to taste her?

Kyo giggled through the kiss and slowly opened her mouth, letting Yzak's tongue slide in with ease and explore the sides of her mouth.

But the kiss was broken by Ezann, who managed to squeeze herself in-between her mother and father. Yzak rolled off onto the bed, panting and breathing hard, in and out.

Ezann pouted at Kyo, who knew exactly what she wanted. The little baby girl was hungry again, and was desperately trying to find an opening to Kyo's shirt so she could slip in and suckle.

"Alright sweetie, I'm just so scared you'll grow fat from drinking too much breast milk," said Kyo lifting her shirt and letting her daughter latch on.

Kyo peered over at Yzak, and a small grin played on her lips when she realised that the platinum blonde young man had already fallen asleep.

Wiht much difficulty, Kyo finally managed to lean over and give Yzak a soft kiss on the forehead. But the platinum blonde's eyes snapped open all of a sudden, startling the redheaded mother.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to shower all your love on Ezann," said Yzak sarcastically, furrowing his eyebrows disappointingly at Kyo.

Kyo just chuckled, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Aw, someone's getting jealous," she teased, tapping Yzak's nose lightly.

"I'm NOT!" retorted Yzak loudly, propping hismelf up on one elbow.

"When this little darling's done with her milking, she'll go to sleep and then I can let you have me all to yourself, ok?" replied Kyo smartly.

Yzak raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, in other words means that you can carry on and continue from where we left off earlier," said Kyo bluntly.

Yzak grinning naughtily before turning over onto his side and waiting patiently.

Kyo smiled toothily to herself and stared up at the ceiling. "Hopefully, those rascals will not bother us again." she thought to herself, remembering the two men from their stroll.

But the redheaded mother returned her attention to her daughter, stroking Ezann's head gently. "I love you," whispered Kyo softly.

_A/N Sorry if this chappie's a bit short, I didn't have time! Pls review anyway!_


	5. It's Only The Beginning

Chapter 5 It's Only The Beginning

_A/N I know the last chapter was a little short, really sorry, it was due to time constraints. Anyway, one of you asked me in your review if people in Japan could get married at 16. Well, I'm not sure actually, but then again, this is just a story. Anyway, hope you like this chappie just as much!_

Flashback

_"Kira, I love you," said Fllay, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in close._

_"I didn't want to kill, but I had to," sobbed Kira, turning to look up into Fllay's brilliant green eyes, that sparkled in the shadows of the secluded corner they were in._

_"You killed to protect me, Kira, and you know I'll always be there for you." said Fllay, kissing him gently._

The scene suddenly changed.

_"Ki-ra!" exclaimed Fllay, before she was engulfed in the flames of the explosion._

_"FLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed Kira, tears forming behind his eyes. "No I can't cry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kira, KIRA!" said Lacus, shaking her brunette husband awake, his eyes fluttering open.

Kira's eyes snapped shut again when he realised he was hallucinating about Fllay again. "No, it's my fault!" yelled Kira, his shirt wet all over from the cold sweat he had broken into.

"Kira, calm down, hush now. It's alright, I'm here." said Lacus, taking Kira in her reassuring arms and cradling him like a baby.

Akira had awakened as well from his father's yell from a moment ago, and was rolling around in his cot.

Kira's heart rate slowly returned to normal, and he fell back onto the bed breathing hard in and out, hand massaging his temples.

"Kira, relax. It was just a nightmare," reassured Lacus, getting gracefully up from the bed and tending to Akira who gladly outstretched his arms toward his mother.

"Why is this happening again? The dreams stopped a long time ago," mumbled Kira, sitting up and leaning on his pillow for support.

One arm holding Akira, Lacus slowly bent down, opened the drawer, and took out a fresh shirt for Kira to change into. The pink-headed mother sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, rocking her baby gently, singing to him as she went.

"Maybe you're just worried about what's going to happen in the future, I mean, after what happened yesterday evening in the park. I have a hunch another war's about to begin, but it's not going to be a war with weapons." said Lacus knowingly, looking at Kira, who looked back up at her curiously.

"It's going to be a social war with people turning against each other because they're not one alike, because they're different from each other." continued Lacus, stroking Akira's cheek gently, and making the baby boy hold on to his mother's index finger.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it from turning into reality?" asked Kira, looking at Lacus, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Right now, I'm not sure. We can't go back to PLANTs either, they'll reject us as well, we're traitors to them, but if we stay here, it'll be just as risky. Either way, we'll come to a dead end. The only thing we can do, is to hold on to the very end, no matter what difficulties we may face." explained Lacus dterminedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like none of the four couples had gotten a good night's sleep. By six in the morning, they were all up and about.

However, it wasn't surprising that Ika was up the earliest at 4.45 a.m. The kind and polite maid had breakfast all set out on the table by 6.15 a.m. Though she could see that none of her young masters were in the mood for eating.

"I don't want it to happen all over, we've suffered two blows already. We can't afford another setback," said Cagalli knowingly, neatening Aaron's soft blue hair.

"We all agree with you on that, Cagalli, but the question is; can we do anything about it?" stated Miriallia smartly, resting her head on Dearka's lean shoulder.

"I was just discussing this with Lacus early this morning, but it looks like the answer to our question is, no. Practically majority of the residents living in this neighbourhood despise us, it's like being caught in a snare, and people walk past you and don't give a damn." remarked Kira bluntly.

"Just thinking about the past or what's going to happen is totally spine-tingling." commented Dearka, running his fingers through his hair, which was messy and sticking out in all directions.

"What's more, those two bastards we bumped into yesterday, they're a total abhorence." said Kyo curtly, holding a half asleep Ezann in her arms.

An awkward silence followed Kyo's statement, before it was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Oh, who could it be at this hour of the morning?" exclaimed Yzak, getting up form the couch, but sitting back down when Ika got to the door before him.

Two police officers stood by the doorway, before greeting them and coming in. Ika stepped aside, looking curious at what was about to happen.

"Yes? Is there anything we can help you with?" asked Athrun standing up to full height, and looking sternly at both the officers.

"Yeah, it was reported that a man was pinned against a tree by one of you yesterday evening?" asked an officer, looking at the bunch of young parents.

"How DARE they report it!" shrieked Cagalli, catapulting to her feet from the armchair she was in and glaring at the officers.

"That asshole deserved that little fright I gave him! He tried dropping my son in mid-air!" barked Athrun, gesturing toward Aaron, who looked as stoned and puzzled as ever.

"I have to charge you with an assault, young man!" said an officer walking up to Athrun and roughly handcuffing him.

"You've got no right to arrest my brother, sir! That man tried dropping a 10 month old _baby_ in mid-air! The one who should be arrested is that bastard who tried to injure the baby!" Kyo fought back, Ezann waking up form her mother's sudden ejaculation.

"Nevertheless, this young man still assaulted him!" argued the other remainding officer.

"You just shut up! Say anymore and I'll have you sent to the police!" yelled Dearka fiercely, looking absolutely outraged.

"Dearka! They ARE the police!" corrected Miriallia sternly, before returning her attention to the current scenario.

"I demand you set me free! " bellowed Athrun, kneeing the officer holding him hard in-between the legs, causing his hands to release Athrun and fly to his hurting privates.

"We're not finished with you!" said the other officer, uncuffing Athrun and helping his partner out of the house.

Ika closed the door carefully before waiting for a set of instructions from her young masters or mistresses.

"Ika, you don't always have to wait for us to give you instructions, feel free to do whatever you like." said Lacus kindly, smiling widely at the maid, who nodded and headed off into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next surprise the bunch got, happened in the afternoon when Ika went out to get the mail. There was a letter adressed to all of them from an anonymous writer.

"You've really got the guts, haven't you? Could even fight off police officers! Well, let me tell you that we'll have the lot of you eradicated in no time. This is just the beginning." Yzak read out, feeling his blood boil in anger.

"What's their problem? What on earth have we done to offend them?" bellowed Yzak heatedly, slamming his fist against the wall.

"These people just can't accept people who aren't like them, that's their problem." answered Lacus, sighing and sitting down in a chair by the dining table.

"Well, whatever they're planning, it doesn't sound very good." said Miriallia uneasily, clutching a sleeping Andrea in her arms.

"We won't retaliate till things really get out of hand, for the meantime, let's just pretend nothing's happened. All of us are fine, anyway." said Athrun wisely, taking Aaron from Cagalli and throwing him into the air before catching him, making the blue-haired baby giggle and laugh.

Kyo placed Ezann in the playpen, so she could take a break, and maybe go for a walk with Yzak by the nearby beach. As expected, the baby girl protested by giving a loud screech, that would've shattered the glass windows if she had gone any louder.

"Oh take her with you or she'll brawl on forever!" said Dearka, looking pleadingly at Yzak, who pursed his lips before bringing his daughter into his arms.

"Let's just hope that the matter will not be pursued any further by those two men, and we can carry on with our lives." said Kira, sighing and walking off with Lacus.

_A/N Chapter up! Ok hope you enjoyed this chappie! _


	6. Midnight Tragedy

Chapter 6 Midnight Tragedy

_A/N This chappie may get a little rowdy in terms of violence, and from now on, I thin this fic might get a little angsty. But anyway, it's all part of the plot, hope you like it!_

"Oh, why won't he stop crying? He's not usually like this!" exclaimed Cagalli, trying desperately to calm her brawling son, who refused to be put down in his cot.

"I don't know, but there's one thing for sure, he's not the only one who's behaving this way." said Athrun, listening through the concrete walls and hearing the familiar and earsplitting cries of his niece, Ezann.

"Aaron! What's wrong? You're sleepy, aren't you? Why won't you let me put you down?" asked Cagalli, holding her son up to face her, the baby boy's face shining with tears.

"I seriously think Aaron and Ezann are telepathic or something. If you've noticed, everytime Aaron cries, Ezann will start off as well." said Athrun knowingly, watching Aaron bury his face into Cagalli's shoulder, and wrap his arms tightly around her neck, refusing to let go.

"Don't be retarded, they're NOT telepathic, it happens to most babies. One starts off and the rest start, it's like a chain reaction." said Cagalli, patting Aaron's back to soothe the little one.

Realising the blue-haired baby had calmed down, the blonde mother tried laying him down again, but just she pryed his small hands from her neck, he started wailing again, this time louder than before.

Aaron's head was about to touch the bedsheet of the cot, when Cagalli screamed bloody murder and jerked her arms backwards, clutching Aaron tight to her body.

A dagger had just flown through the open window, out of the blue, and was now pinned into the mattress of the cot.

Cagalli backed away, her face as white as a sheet of paper, as she clutched her son tight against her. Athrun was concentrating intently on the window, as though expecting something or someone to burst through it and into the room.

Sure enough, a masked man jumped in, toppling over a stack of plastic drawers nearby and breaking a small bookshelf. Being a co-ordinator, Athrun reacted fast and grabbed the dagger from the bed, before pulling it out, and pointing it at the masked man.

The room door burst open, revealing the nervous faces of the others by the doorway.

"What is all the racket about?" screeched Dearka grumpily, clearly the tanned skinned father wasn't pleased or amused about being awakened from his sleep in the middle of the night.

In a flash, at least a few other men jumped through the window, entering the room. All masked and dressed in black.

"Well, well, well. What do you know, it's the "Men In Black"." snarled Yzak sarcastically, although he had no clue who they were, or where they were from. "What do you want from us?"

"Hmm, what do we want from you, good question. Well I'll give you that answer when I see you in heaven. No wait, let me rephrase that, in HELL." hissed one man, taking out a long sword, and getting into a striking position.

"Oh, you want our lives, I see. You really need to pull up your socks when it comes to bible knowledge. If you kill us, you'll be the one in hell, not us." corrected Dearka, finally becoming aware about the current situation.

"Oh, shut up, you jackass! I don't know why the previous government even allowed you freaks to stay here! In fact, why did they even let you live?" exclaimed another masked man, sounding extremely annoyed.

"They let us live, because they know we pose no threat to them or anyone else." Lacus shot back, Akira cradled in her arms.

"Well, let me tell you something, it's good news for us and bad news for you. The government has changed, and there's a rule that says you people are to be anihilated in the quickest way possible. You're a complete eyesore," hissed the annoyed man.

Miriallia's hands flew to her mouth, the other arm clutching Andrea, who seemed to be falling asleep, oblivious to the danger she was in.

"However, the government officials have instructed us to capture all of you and bring you back and take you into custody. As for the rest of the story, you'll find out for yourselves." growled one man, lunging forward at Cagalli and pushing her to the floor.

Cagalli fell backwards, her arms shielding Aaron's head. With a violent swing of her right leg, the blonde girl knocked her attacker unconcscious.

However, her action had set off the four other intruders, which Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka were handling.

Yzak pounced on one, kicking and punching violently, causing his opponent's nose to bleed profusely.

"Shoot that one! THAT ONE!" yelled one masked man.

Seconds after, Yzak was thrown backwards on the floor, two darts on his side and one on his forearm.

The platinum blonde moaned loudly, as his vision blurred, and his head started to spin wildly. He could hear the sound of his wife's pleading cries, and the feel of her smooth hands stroking his face and head.

"What did you dart him with? WHAT?" barked Kyo worriedly, pulling out all three darts to find that the capsules attached to them had been emptied off into Yzak's bloodstream.

Kira was thrown forwards onto the bed and knocked unconscious, as his hands and legs were tied up and a piece of cloth was pushed into his mouth to stop him from screaming out.

Cagalli was about to retaliate when a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform was put over nose and mouth, the blonde girl inhaled to scream, but her eyes rolled back and she passed out, a brawling Aaron in her arms.

By now, Athrun's rage was beyond his peak, and he looked as if he was going to go crazy. The blue-haired co-ordinator was darted as well, as he fell to the floor squirming about.

Miriallia grabbed a nearby bat and aimed it at an approaching attacker, but he blocked dit off and used it to hit her instead, causing the auburn haired girl to topple backwards unconscious.

Lacus had lost consciousness as well, and Dearka had been darted just after Miriallia passed out. Ezann was sitting in a corner between the doorpost and the cupboard, wailing her lungs out, as man scooped her into a moveable cot along with Aaron, Akira and Andrea.

"Takehiro, do what you want with this little lady and return to base with all of them. I'll call for backup later to help you, and don't worry about the maid, I knocked her out earlier on." said a masked man, turning to the remaininding one.

The one other masked man, grabbed Kyo by the arm and threw her onto the bed in another room. Kyo struggled, desperately trying to free herself.

But his brawny chest was pinned flat against her, restricting her movements. He removed his mask, and Kyo's eyes widened in shock.

"Shinji Takehiro," she whispered, feeling very shocked and stoned, as she stared up into the familiar face of the charming boy from her college.

Shinji took this chance, and slammed his lips down onto hers, before tearing open her shirt and removing her shorts and undergarments.

"Get off me, you pervert!" screamed Kyo, tears forming behind her eyes, rivaling against the young man, who was proceeding on to rape her.

"Hush now, baby, we're going to have a whale of a time," Shinji hummed into Kyo's ear, before trailing his tongue down her neck, making the redheaded girl cringe, though she didn't want to be pleasured.

"Please, don't do this to me!" screamed Kyo, tears rolling down the sides of her face and to the back of her head.

"You'll learn to love it, baby. I know your whole soul is rivaling against this, but your body is simply giving in because it feels great." whispered Shinji, thrusting forwards, and eliciting a scream from the redheaded co-ordinator.

"Let me see how wild I can make you," whispered Shinji again, a malicious smirking playing across his features.

_A/N Ok, I think it's quite obvious that Kyo got raped, and yes, Shinji is back in the fanfic. The Shinji who kissed Kyo in front of the whole class in the prequel "Teen Life". What happens now that the bunch have been taken into custody? What will happen to the babies? Well maybe if I tell you this, it'll take a load of your back, they're all going to be fine. Pls review!_


	7. Confusion

Chapter 7 Confusion

_A/N Sorry for my gramatical error in my last paragraph in my last chapter. It was supposed to be "A malicious smirk" instead of "A malicious smirking". I'm sure there are more, it's just that I don't really check, sorry. _

Athrun rolled over onto his back, and bumped into Yzak, who shook awake and started and struggling, after realising his limbs were bound and that a piece of cloth was tied around his neck and into his mouth.

"Ah, finally you're awake, your little friends have been waiting," hissed a a voice from a young man, who was sitting on the couch. "Untie them," he ordered.

A dozen men stepped forward to untie Yzak, Athrun and the others who happened to be lying on the floor, awake as well.

Athrun's bones were all aching and he felt dead beat and too exhausted to fight back. It seemed the same way for Yzak, as the platinum blonde struggled to pull himself into a sitting position.

"You, it's you! Shinji Takehiro!" yelled Cagalli, crawling on all fours to Athrun, and using her thumb to wipe away some blood, draining from a cut on his forehead.

"Smart little lady, glad you remembered me. I feel so loved every time someone remembers me from the past," said Shinji, putting on such a stupidly babyish expression, that Dearka snorted.

"Find it funny, do you?" snarled Shinji sarcastically, turning to Dearka and baring his teeth at him.

"Where are the babies?" asked Kira, hugging Lacus close to him, cautious of the dozen men that surrounded them.

"Good question, they're fine and I'll answer your question later." retorted Shinji insolently, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the couch, as though waiting for something to happen.

Yzak looked around a few times, before mustering all the energy he had left to get up, lunge forward, grab Shinji by the neck, and strangle him.

"WHERE IS KYO? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" yelled the platinum blonde Jule, tongues of flame visibly burning in his eyes.

Shinji raised one leg and bucked Yzak off with a hard kick, sending the Jule flying backward and hitting a nearby wall, before sinking to the floor, wicning at the pain.

Shinji smirked maliciously, and shook his head from side to side, looking satisfied with himself.

"Let's just say, I had a little sexual dalliance with her, hmm?" replied Shinji, running a hand threw his black haired, which was dyed with streaks of many different colours, including indigo and even stunning pink.

Yzak felt a surge of anger rage within him, however, he couldn't find the strength to get up and pummel the asshole sitting on the couch before him.

"No! Kyo would never do that! She loves Yzak and and only Yzak! She'll never betray him behind his back! She told me that once before!" said Miriallia heatedly, sitting sideways, leaning against Dearka.

"I don't believe that Kyo would do such a thing, I have a feeling this has got something to do with you." growled Athrun, shooting the black-headed young mna a penetrating stare.

"You're sharp with your guesses, Zala. Yes, it has got something to do with me. Let me put it this way, she was rivaling against my actions, but she was simply no match for me." laughed Shinji cruelly, throwing his head back as he roared with laughter.

"You _RAPED_ Kyo?" asked Lacus, looking half shocked and half furious.

"So what if I did? It's not like her freaking co-ordinator husband, can do anything to change that fact." sniggered Shinji, clicking his fingers.

But Yzak didn't realise that it was a signal to bring Kyo out from the place she was confined to, and he pounced on Shinji once more. But was thrown backwards, onto the floor and a knife was held at his throat.

Two men brought Kyo out from a nearby room, and her eyes widened in shock, seeing the state her relatives, friends and her husband were in.

Yzak moved, wanting to dart up toward Kyo, but she gave a loud piercing scream, signaling him to stay put.

"YZAK! Just stay where you are! Don't even twitch a muscle or you'll be kicking the bucket!" screamed Kyo, her cheeks tear stained, and her face full of worry and confusion.

"Hello, sweetheart. Don't fret too much, my dear. These friends and relatives of yours won't be killed until in a year's time." replied Shinji, grinning evilly.

"Huh? what d'you mean?" asked Dearka wearily, clutching Miriallia closer to him.

"I just want to get some experiments, I had in mind, done with you pests. Tests involving DNA samples, blood tests, some of the eggs from a female co-ordinator and semen samples from the guys, since they're ALL co-ordinators. After all that, you people will be wiped clean from the face of th earth." explained Shinji, his face contorted into an expression of pure disgust.

"What for? You're not some crazy scientist, are you?" asked Miriallia, her voice trembling with worry and anxiety.

"Half right, half wrong. I am a scientist, but I am certainly not CRAZY." corrected Shinji, pointing his forefinger at Miriallia and waving it at her.

"While I carry out my experiments and tests, you people will be staying in this house. Beatifully furnished and there are maids here to cook anc lean for you. So don't say I'm ill-treating the lot of you. And by the way, your precious offspring are in the room where Kyo was brought out from. She was the one who looked after them the whole while." added Shinji, getting up and waving a hand to dismiss his men.

Shinji and his men evacuated the house, leaving only two men behind to guard the doors of the house.

Lacus looked around and had to admit that the house was rather grand and opulent, but still posed many dangers to them.

"This place isn't safe, search the areas of he bedroom, leave no rock unturned. Who knows if that jackass could've put some timer bomb in here." said Athrun weakly, clutching his head as Cagalli led him off to a nearby bedroom, before going to collect Aaron.

Miriallia and Lacus stayed in the room, where Kyo was confined to and cradled their babies tight.

"Thanks Kyo, for looking after them." said Miriallia gratefully, clutching Andrea close to her, and kissing her passionately on the forehead, before walking out of the room with Lacus, who was carrying Akira.

"Don't mention it," said Kyo softly, obviously still very traumatised by everything that had happened all so suddenly and quickly.

Kyo dabbed Yzak's cuts and injuries with cotton wool, slowly cleaning them with alcohol. Kyo felt very guilty and she could feel Yzak's pain, every time he winced and bit his lip, enduring the stinging sensations he had to put up with as Kyo cleaned his wounds.

"I'm so sorry, to all of you. This is my fault, if it wasn't for me, all of you wouldn't be here. That man who tried to drop Aaron was Shinji and another one of his men. He did this not because he hated co-ordinators, but because of me. The "I hate co-ordinator" thing, was just an excuse. But he still wants all of you annihilated, so that he can keep me." explained Kyo, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"What about the change of government?" asked Yzak, kissing Kyo tenderly on the forehead, as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"That's all bogus, the government is still the same." replied Kyo, wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand, before clearing up everything.

Ezann gave a small yelp, when her mother walked past her in the small cot she was in, without picking her up or even looking at her.

"Maybe I'm just bad luck, it was a mistake for you to marry me." said Kyo softly, tears rolling down her cheeks once more, as she felt Yzak's strong arms wrap themselves around her body, which was already threatening to give way and let fall to the floor.

"How can you say that, Kyo? If I hadn't married you, life wouldn't be as meaningful and Ezann wouldn't be here." said Yzak knowingly, kissing Kyo's neck lovingly and inhaling her sweet scent of chamomile.

Kyo just burst into tears, turned around and buried her face into Yzak's shoulder, feeling him catch her and bring her into his arms, as her legs turned to jelly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew this was going to happen, it seems as though our problems never end." sighed Miriallia worriedly, sitting down on the bed and breastfeeding Andrea, who was overcome with hunger.

"It'll be that way if you keep looking on the dark side, whilst over on the bright side, we're still alive and living in this house even though we're captives." said Dearka knowingly, brushing a strand of hair from Miriallia's face and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I really feel sorry for Kyo, I mean having being raped by someone she never wished to meet after she left the college." said Muiriallia, stroking Andrea's head lovingly.

"Life has it's ups and downs I guess. Though we've been going through rouch patch after rough patch, has there been once where we have never pulled through?" asked Dearka, finally saying something logical and sensible.

"I guess you're right, but I wish this will coem to an end soon." said Miriallia, leaning her head on Dearka's chest and closing her eyes.

_A/N Ok, that was one chappie I took some time to write. Certainly, I've really changed Yzak's character, he's rather OOC now. But anyway, don't forget to review!_


	8. No Way Out

Chapter 8 No Way Out

_A/N Just to tell you guys, if things seem to be happening too fast in the story, it's not because I'm rushing. It'll all come to make sense in the end, don't worry. Enjoy!_

Kira awoke at the sound of Lacus unpacking their clothes and whatever other belongings that had recently arrived from their bungalow.

"Good morning, my dear." greeted Lacus, trying sound chirpy and cheerful, though the brunette young man knew very well that his wife was worried about the situation they were all trapped in.

Akira gurgled loudly, as he played with a stuffed toy that Lacus had taken from their luggage. The baby boy seemed oblivious to everything that was happening around him, and remained as joyful and delighted as ever.

Kira sat upright, and stretched a little, before joining his wife on the floor, to help her unpack.

"Lacus, I'll do the rest, go and take a break." said Kira, smiling lovingly at Lacus, before kissing her pasionately on the cheek, and urging her to take a breather.

The pink-headed singer just sighed, before paying heed to her husband's instructions and sitting down on the side of the bed, and watching her son, who was about to turn 2 months, play and kick his legs about.

The caring mother, padded gracefully over to the cot, and began singing a soothing song to her son, making Akira look up at her with an innocent look of curiosity.

Kira couldn't help but smile to himself, as he heard Akira giggle and make baby sounds at the sound of his mother's melodic voice.

Lacus's voice was soft and floaty, and it certainly helped Kira relax and release most of his tensions. Even when she talked, the sound just bubbled up from within her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, Dearka and Miriallia were the last to come down for breakfast. Though it wasn't that Miriallia didn't want to be punctual, she couldn't, because of Dearka.

However, the 2 quartets of young parents didn't feel in the mood to eat anything. They didn't even feel like talking among themselves.

All they wanted was to be back at home, safe and sound, living a normal life like any other family would.

The thought of everything just made Cagalli sick to the stomach, and all she could do was preoccupy herself with entertaining Aaron.

Things weren't at all better for Kyo either. The redheaded girl had been having bouts of nausea since early in the morning, and it didn't help her moods either. Kyo's mood swings had become so violent and major, that even Yzak didn't dare to defy her.

"Kyo, are you ok? You seem a little pale," said Lacus concerned, looking intently at the redheaded mother, who was twirling her fringe in-between her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just feeling a little queasy, it's nothing much." said Kyo sighing, before propping Ezann higher up on her lap.

Yzak didn't seem very happy at all, he wasn't unhappy in a sense that he was angry or grumpy, he was unhappy in a sense that he was looking rather disturbed.

Athrun could tell that the platinum blonde was probably bothered by the fact that Kyo had been _raped_ by Shinji. Not only had she been _used_ by another man, but he hadn't been there to save her either.

"Breakfast has been served," said a maid politely, gesturning toward the dining table, which seemed to be overflowing with a variety of different breakfast foods.

Although the the food looked sumptuous, non felt even a tinge of hunger, except for Dearka that is.

"Thanks," said Miriallia politely, removing Andrea's outer layer of clothing, and wiping Andrea's forehead as she was sweating.

The maid nodded, "My Takehiro, will be arriving here in about 10 minutes. He needs, umm, Miss Lacus, Miss Cagalli and Miss Kyo ZALA to follow him to the laboratory for some tests." read the maid from a small note, and stressing on Kyo's maiden name.

"What the hell? Does he still take her as _unmarried_, or something?" exclaimed Dearka, clearly annoyed with the balck-headed young man.

Yzak just rolled his eyes, and lifted Ezann from Kyo's lap to sit on his own, to occupy himself so that he wouldn't think about the matter any longer.

"Dearka, shut up. Stop harping on about that asshole, you'll only piss Yzak off." warned Miriallia, knocking Dearka on the head to make the tanned skinned co-ordinator shut his trap.

"I will NOT go anywhere with that JERK!" snapped Kyo fiercely, sliding an arm around Yzak's arm, and clinging on tight.

"Oh yes you are, missy." came the familiar voice of Shinji from the door of the house.

Kira catapulted to is feet, standing protectively in front of Lacus as the pink-headed female co-ordinator gave a small whimper, clutching Akira tight to her chest.

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed aggressively, as he settled Ezann on the couch before, wrapping his arms protectively around Kyo, who clung on even tighter to the platinum blonde Jule.

Athrun felt Cagalli squeeze his arm hard, telling him she was starting to get nervous.

Two of Shinji's men raised their guns, which looked somewhat like shotguns, though they contained not bullets but small capsules.

"I'm warning the trio of you, no wait, I'm warning ALL of you. These guns don't fire bullets but more like poisoned darts containing a mixture of liquidised chloroform and poison from the ivy plant. Heavy doses will cause high fevers, or even death, so stay put and let the little ladies go." comanded Shinji sternly, as both his men raised the guns at Kira and Yzak.

Athrun stood up, shielding Cagalli at all cost, refusing to step aside.

"Move your asses people, second warning." ordered Shinji, signaling to his men to get ready to fire.

Kyo couldn't help but feel the guilt building up within her, and she gave Yzak a gentle nudge, pleading him to move aside.

Yzak glared at her questioningly, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Just go, I promise everything will be, ok. I don't want you to get hurt or suffer anymore, I'll be back after this." said Kyo standing on tip-toe so she could kiss Yzak on the forehead before, roughly pushing him aside.

Yzak hesitantly stepped away, not taking his gaze off Kyo. The platinum blonde decided to obey, as he didn't want to defy Kyo's instructions.

"Relax, everything will turn out fine," Yzak muttered, to himself, under his breath, as he picked up a whimpering and wining Ezann who watched her mother being pulled aside by Shinji.

"Good, at least someone's sensible enough to let his girl go rather than risk being thrown in death's face." said Shinji curtly, grining malciously at Yzak.

"1, 2," counted Shinji slowly, however, Athrun and Kira still refused to budge, or even twitch an eye.

"3!" yelled Shinji, and instantly the two men fired two shots each, darting Kira and Athrun.

The two co-ordinators fell to the floor, from the impact, contracting their bodies and curling into tight balls.

"KIRA!" screamed Lacus, trying resist one of Shinji's men from pulling her off, but nevertheless, Akira was snatched from her by a maiden and the pink-headed girl was dragged off.

Cagalli tried her best to defend herself, Aaron wailing away on the carpeted floor beside his father, but to no avail she was knocked unconscious by another of the men.

The others dared not move, for fear of suffering the same fate as Kira and Athrun.

The moment Shinji and his men and slipped out the door, Miriallia, Yzak and Dearka rushed over to their two friends.

"We'll brind Athrun to his room first, you stay here with Kira, we'll come back for him." said Yzak firmly, lifting Athrun with the help of Dearka and bringing him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Shinji's laboratory, Kyo, Cagalli and Lacus were sedated so that Shinji could draw some blood from them.

"Send these samples for testing, compare the two bloodtypes. Record the differences, and if there happen to be any problems, notify me." instructed Shinji, stroking Kyo's head.

"My precious, once I have my experiments done, I will find a way how to prevent co-ordinators from ever reappearing on earth, and you will be the only one left, with me." whispered Shinji softly, into the redhead unconscious girl's ear.

A few minutes later, one of Shinji's me came back. "Sir, there's a difference in Miss Kyo's blood test. She has an extra hormone, which is believed to only be produced during pregnancy. We suspect she's pregnant, sir." explained the man.

Shinji's face split into a wide smirk, "Well, well, well. What d'you know, you're pregnant, with my baby." said Shinji evilly. "Record everythign else and deliver them to my office. As for you two, help me awaken these two and my sleeping beauty, before bringing them back to their confinement area."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji stormed into the house once more, startling Dearka and Yzak who were sitting on the couch with their daughters.

Kyo looked on the verge of tears, as she walked into the house with Cagalli and Lacus who looked just as sad for her.

"I've got some news to deliver," said Shinji turning to Kyo, how had an "I'm sorry" look as she faced Yzak.

"Kyo, is pregnant," said Shinji, smirking at Yzak, whose eyes widened. "With my child,"

Yzak jumped up to his feet, glaring at Kyo and Shinji, he stormed off with Ezann held in one arm, and disappeared into the room.

Pearly teardrops fell from Kyo's eyes, as she ran after Yzak.

Shinji smirked evilly, before turning on hell and walking out of the house door.

Lacus and Cagalli knew, that things were getting only from bad to worse, and they wouldn't want to imagine what was going on in the room between Yzak and Kyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yzak!" exclaiemd Kyo, running up to him, but coming to an abrupt halt as he spun around to face her.

"WHY SHOULD I EVEN FACE YOU? I OBEY YOU WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO BACK OFF EARLIER, AND YOU SAID YOU'D BE OK! BUT WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? THE NEWS OF YOU BEING PREGNANT! NOT WITH MY BABY, BUT WITH THAT ASSHOLE'S!" hollered Yzak ferociously, glaring at Kyo, who was crying her heart out on the bed.

"Yzak... I'm really... sorry, I... really am! I couldn't... help... it! I didn't wish... for it... to happen!" sobbed Kyo, her voice jerking as she took in breaths of air.

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO! _ABORT _THE BABY!" bellowed Yzak loudly.

"No! I... won't do... that! It's wrong!" replied Kyo, looking up at her husband, who was blowing his top at her.

"SO MUCH FOR MARRYING YOU, THAT'S ALL! YEAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Yzak, storming out of the room and slamming his fist against the cupboard as he went.

All the redheaded mother could do was bury her head into her pillow, and cry her heart out. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Kyo whispered to herself.

Kyo knew very well that she had driven Yzak up the wall, and that he wouldn't cool off just like that, he might take days, or maybe he would never even forgive her!

But she wouldn't abort the baby either! It had a life, it didn't choose to take this path, it deserved to live!

Ezann just sat in her cot, watching her mother cry bitterly. The baby girl, extended an arm and stroked her mother's head, expressing her affection.

But nothing could ease Kyo's pain, all she wished was for everything to be alright, and to feel the warmth of Yzak around her, but it seemed entirely hopeless now.

_A/N Aw man, looks like Yzak hasn't really lost his temper after all! What will happen to Athrun and Kira? Will they be alright? And what will Kyo do about her pregnancy? Find out in the next chapter!_


	9. Battle Between Emotions

Chapter 9 Battle Between Emotions

_A/N Ok, I know many of you are cursing at me for making Kyo pregnant, but I say again that everything will turn out FINE. So relax!_

Cagalli sponged Athrun's forehead gently with a sponge, watching the blue-haired co-ordinator sleep soundly, a still and serene expression spread across his handsome features.

The blonde girl was accompanied by Lacus, who seemed just as worried for Kira.

"I wonder how Kyo is? Yzak has been avoiding her the whole time, not even speaking a word to her. Poor girl, she must feel devastated." sighed Lacus, shaking her head gently, from side to side, stroking Kira's head gently.

"You know Yzak, he's so aggressive, though he's softened down a bit ever since he met Kyo, his temper remains the same. He usually cools off after a while, but he's never taken this long." said Cagalli knowingly, dunking the sponge back into the ice water, and staring anxiously at the former Justice pilot.

The pink-headed mother couldn't help, but look from her baby to Kira, before sighing. "Kira, Akira needs you. He needs a father," she said softly, inching closer to the co-ordinator's face and nuzzling him gently on the cheek.

Miriallia led Kyo into the room, the redheaded girl's face still tear-stained and looking blotched. Kyo walked up beside Cagalli and looked sadly at her brother, who was still unconscious.

"Athrun, please wake up. I'm already close to losing Yzak, I don't want to lose you too." whispered Kyo, caressing Athrun's cheek gently.

"He WILL awaken, I can feel him holding on. He just needs some rest and time," said Cagalli determinedly, though she was desperately tyring to keep her tears from flowing.

"We all hope that Kira and Athrun will awaken, and I believe that they will. They have never left us before, and they will not leave us now. It's not their time to go." said Miriallia, her fists clenched, and her eyes blazing with determination and strength.

Dearka entered the room along with Yzak, but the very moment the platinum blonde's gaze fell upon Kyo, he turned on heel and walked out. Kyo got up and chased after him, her heart thumping hard and fast.

"Yzak, please don't be this way!" said Kyo, running up in front of him and blocking his way.

The platinum blonde young man just glared at her, his light blue eyes gleaming with fury and hate.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" hollered Yzak, right in Kyo's face, causing her to take a step back to steady herself.

Yzak roughly pushed past Kyo, knocking her against the wall. The redheaded girl, sank down against the wall to the floor, feeling utterly defeated and helpless. Thunderstorms brewed in her aqua blue eyes as she watched as the love of her life walked out on her.

"Yzak, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I didn't choose this path. The least you could do is come back to me. Seeing you bark and holler at me, and turn your back on me, it's just breaking my heart." squeaked Kyo, her voice getting softer with each word, and by the time she finished her statement, she was almost inaudible.

Miriallia crouched down beside Kyo, looking at her friend cry bitterly, the pearly tears falling continuously from her eyes.

"What have I done to offend God? Why is he doing this to me? My life seemed ever so perfect when I met Yzak and all of you, when Ezann came into the world. Why is this happening all over? Does God want me to resuffer my past?" muttered Kyo so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Nonsense, God would never do this to anyone. Maybe this is just another rough patch." said Miriallia soothingly, sympathising with the pregnant girl.

But suddenly, the irritating sound of Shinji's voice echoed through the walls of the house once more, indicating his arrival.

"Baby, why are you crying? Did that freak of a husband ill-treat you?" asked Shinji, coming up round the corner and noticing Kyo slumped on the floor.

Kyo's expression changed from depression and sadness, to a mixture of abhorence and fury.

"Yzak is not a FREAK of a husband, he is my husband, and the only one I will ever love. YOU are the one who has ill-treated me, and the cause of the state I'm in now!" yelled Kyo, her voice going off as her yells turned to screams instead.

Cagalli exited the bedroom, Aaron settled in one of her arms, biting a teething ring. "What are you doing here?" she hissed ferociously.

"Why don't I have a right to be here? This house is actually my property, for your information. Just be grateful, I've given you all the basic necessities, and a roof over your heads!" barked Shinji sarcastically, slamming his fist on a nearby table, making Aaron jump in fright.

Yzak came out of the room, Ezann in his arms. However, the moment the baby girl set her eyes on her mother, she wailed loudly, stretching her arms out.

Miriallia expected Yzak to walk over and pass Ezann to Kyo, but instead he just placed Ezann on the floor to crawl toward her mother.

Was Yzak going to stoop as low as this just to avoid Kyo over something she had not chosen to go through?

The baby girl, hastily crawled ovet to her mother, crying loudly. Kyo stooped down to pick up her daughter, soothing Ezann and neatening her baby soft red hair.

"Adorable little on, isn't she?" chuckled Shinji, reaching down to touch Ezann, however Kyo jerked backwards, pulling Ezann away from him.

"Don't even touch or lay a finger on her," snarled Kyo fiercely, clutching Ezann close to her.

"Over-protective, aren't you? I hope you'll be as protective as this with our child." retorted Shinji, grinning maliciously, reaching out to feel Kyo's abdomen where a tiny bump had formed.

The sight just made Yzak's blood boil, he stormed off away into the room and slammed the door shut. Yes, he was extremely furious with Kyo, and he doubted he'd ever bring himself to forgive her.

However, he couldn't deny the fact that he still loved her and that he felt the urge to protect her. They were still husband and wife by law anyway.

Yzak flung himself onto the bed, he had slept on the sofa last night, and as he lay on the bed, feeling frustrated, he couldn't help but inhale Kyo's scent.

Damn it, her scent just made him relax on the inside, but on the other hand, he was still angry with Kyo. His anger seemed to be having a war with the love he felt for Kyo, each side trying to overpower the other and take over his conscience.

The platinum blonde lay face flat on the bed, clutching his head, as the frustration built up within him. His feelings and emotions were all bottled up inside him, it seemed as though the one and only person he could ever confide or turn to for help, was Kyo.

Meanwhile outside the room, Shinji had forced his way into the bedroom Kira and Athrun were in and seemed to be examining the both of them intently.

"I'm warning you, bastard, lay a finger on Athrun and I'll pound you to jelly, and maybe, depends on how angry I feel, even castrate you." spat Cagalli, clutching Aaron tightly in her arms and watching Shinji's every move.

"You're another over-protective one. I know this hell of a co-ordinator is your darling dear, I know. But I have to admit, he is quite charming." remarked Shinji, raising an eyebrow at Cagalli.

"Ew! You disgusting GAY person!" yelled Dearka, stepping even further away from Shinji, and standing behind Miriallia, who was cradling a sleeping Andrea in her arms.

"What did you do to them? They will awaken, won't they?" asked Lacus, feeling so worried she couldn't help but blurt out her doubts and questions.

"Well they should, by right. But I can be wrong," said Shinji, putting on a babyish face and pouting at Lacus, who just turned to Kira, and took hold of his hand.

"Oh, you better be right, idiot. Or I'll make my threats even worse," snarled Cagalli, from where she stood, not daring to move any closer to the filthy guy.

"Shinji, I'm warning you, if they don't wake up. I promise you, I'll kill myself, which means the baby dies as well. If you really did love me, you wouldn't have RAPED me, and everything between Yzak and I would've been alright. But thanks to you, he's been avoiding me, and it's just making my heart ache even more!" barked Kyo, looking on the verge of tears once more.

"What're you saying, love? I DO love you, the baby as well." said Shinji, pouting at Kyo babyishly, however, drawing no response from the pregnant girl.

"Shut up, jackass! All I see from you is your lust for me, that's all!" screeched Kyo loudly, glaring at Shinji.

"Since when did you become so aggressive?" asked Shinji, looking a little reproachful. "Anyway, you've got such a sexy body. Can I help not giving in to the temptation?"

Shinji smirked at Kyo before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, making the redheaded girl squeal with displeasure and wipe the feeling off her cheek.

The others were just glad that Shinji had left, and they no longer had to tolerate the sound of his voice, at least for the time being.

"Dearka, why don't you try talking to Yzak about Kyo? You're the next person whom Yzak will listen to." suggested Miriallia, whispering her idea softly into the tanned skinned co-ordinator's ear.

"I don't know about this. I maybe his friend, but when that guy gets violent, I can sometimes be no match against him." Dearka whispered back, looking at his wife for a reply.

"Just do what you can," said Miriallia bluntly, returning her attention to Andrea who had awakened from her little nap.

Cagalli sat down beside Athrun's bed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He was oh so charming, that just looking at him made her blush and smile to herself.

However, Cagalli's thoughts drifted back to what would happen if Athrun didn't make it, her imagination running wild. She shook her head lightly, quickly dismissing the thought.

Aaron was settled silently on her lap, still engrossed with his teething ring, as it was colourful and in the shape of a rabbit.

Ezann gave a small yelp as she looked up at her mother, who forced a smile at her daughter and kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

Kyo sighed to herself, as she thought of her platinum blonde spouse, whom she loved more than her life was worth. All she could do for now, was pray that he would someday, return to her side.

_A/N Sorry if I took long to update, I was busy with school assignments and band practice. Hope you liked this chapter. So, will Athrun and Kira waken from their deep slumber? And how will the talk between Dearka and Yzak go? Find out in the next chappie! Don't forget to review!_


	10. Passing Time

Chapter 10 Passing Time

_A/N I plan to make this fanfic end within 15 chapters, but if I need to extend it I will. Anyway, in this chapter, it's one week later, and Kyo is already two and half months pregnant. Sounds a bit quick, huh? Two and half months already? Yeah, but it'll make sense in the end._

_1 week later_

Lacus gave a strangled cry of relief as Kira's eyes fluttered open to stare up at her. "I thought you'd never come around," she gasped, bending down and hugging Kira tight.

"Ugh, I thought I said I'd never leave your side?" replied Kira weakly, still looking a little bit peaky.

Athrun had stirred the day before, and was already beginning to walk about.

"KIRA!" exclaimed Cagalli, when she entered the bedroom with Athrun.

The blonde girl dashed over to her brother looking overjoyed and relieved at the same time. "Thank goodness! I swore I'd slaughter and castrate that jerk if you didn't come round!" said Cagalli, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

Knowing his sister's rough use of words, Kira just smiled gently, before leaning back on his bed and turning to look at Lacus who was holding a sleepy looking Akira, as the brunette baby had just woken up from his nap.

"He's missed you, he wasn't as quiet when you were unconscious. He was always cranky, and didn't seem to feel hungry as often." said Lacus, passing Akira to Kira to hold.

The baby boy stared at his father for a moment, before bursting into fits of giggles and laughters.

"Don't laugh sonny boy, because what you're laughing at is what you're going to grow up to look like." remarked Athrun, who was sitting down on his bed, and sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"That Shinji guy hasn't looked us up for one week, I have a hunch he'll come today." said Miriallia walking into the room, and talking to Dearka.

But the auburn-haired girl's expression changed at the sight of Kira. "Oh my goodness! You're awake! Thank God! We were all so worried!" exclaiemd Miriallia, walkign up to Kira and grinning widely.

"See how much the duo of you have made us worried sick?" said Dearka knowingly, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Aw, shut up Dearka! It's not like you cared THAT much, you didn't even lift a finger to help!" contradicted Cagalli smartly, laughing at the tanned skinned co-ordinator.

Hearing the little din that his friends were making, Yzak got up from the sofa and entered the room.

"What's all the din about? I can't even take a nap on the sofa!" complaiend Yzak loudly.

"Well, we're just overjoyed that Kira has come around? Is that too much to ask for?" asked Miriallia flatly.

"Well no, but it's still annoying!" whined Yzak, sitting down on a nearby chair, and resting his head on his palm.

However, it wasn't the noise that attracted Kyo, but the sound of Yzak's voice in the room.

The redheaded girl walked into the rom with her baby, held in one arm. Kyo looked over at Yzak longingly, hoping he would at least say something.

The entire room fell silent as all eyes were on Kyo. Kira and Athrun were clueless about what was going on, but they were soon to find out.

Yzak rolled his eyes, before catapulting to his feet and storming out of the room. Ezann was playing with Kyo's hair, and seemed oblivious to her surroundings.

Kyo just sat down on the chair Yzak was just in, and settled Ezann on her lap. The attractive girl just sat where she was, feeling absolutely downhearted and heartbroken.

"What's going on? Are you people keeping something from Kira and I?" asked Athrun curiously, looking from one person to another.

"It's not that we are hiding it from you, we just haven't told you," replied Cagalli softly, passing Aaron to Athrun.

"As you know Shinji took Cagalli, Kyo and I away the other day, right? And that's how you and Kira also ended up in this state. However, when Kyo came back, Shinji announced that... ... ... ...," however, Miriallia couldn't find the heart to continue her sentence, seeing how hurt and depressed Kyo looked.

"He announced that Kyo was pregnant... with HIS child." said Lacus sadly, looking at Kira and Athrun before sighing and walking over to Kyo, and comforting her.

"Ever since then, Yzak has been avoiding Kyo. He won't even come within a metre of her. He hasn't even spoken to her either, only barking and shoutign at her to leave him alone." added Cagalli, putting an arm around Kyo and sympathising with her, as silent tears rolled down the redheaded girl's cheeks.

Ezann looked up at her mother, when some of Kyo's teardrops fell on her head. Although Ezann was still young, and couldn't understand the meaning of emotions, the baby girl could still sense her mother's sadness and unease.

"Kyo... pregnant... Shinji... child," was all that Athrun could mutter, in his stunned and stoned state.

"Kyo, I'm sorry to hear that," said Kira, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression full of understanding.

"It's ok, I'll live," said Kyo, forcing a smile as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Dearka, have you spoken to Yzak about Kyo like I asked you to?" asked Miriallia softly, whispering into Dearka's ear.

Dearka shook his head 'no' in reply.

Miriallia pursed her lips at Dearka. "You're certainly more useless than I thought," she whispered back, folding her arms, expecting Dearka to go off and find the platinum blonde.

However, Dearka stood his ground as though it was none of his business. "Hey, go!" urged Miriallia, nuding Dearka in the ribs and sending him on his way.

"Where's he going?" asked Athrun, watching Dearka exit the room.

"Going to try and talk Yzak around," replied Miriallia, shifting Andrea from one arm to another.

Kyo looked up at Miriallia, wide eyed and stunned, shaking her head. "No, don't! It'll only make things worse!" she squealed.

"Kyo relax, Dearka is the next person Yzak will listen to. If Dearka speaks well, though I doubt he will, Yzak might change his mind." said Miriallia knowingly, patting Kyo gently on the back.

Kyo just held on to Ezann, whose head was leaning sideways on her shoulder as she slept. Kyo shifted Ezann a little to the side, and felt her abdomen, where the baby was, feeling it move around inside her.

Even if Yzak wouldn't return to her, she wou'dn't ever abort the baby. The baby wasn't a part of Yzak, but it was a part of her, she was it's mother. It was only right to keep it with her until it was born.

"Oh yeah, just a tip Kyo. The baby will be born in about 2 or 3 months, it took that long for Aaron and Andrea." said Cagalli smartly.

"Thanks," replied Kyo softly, before shfiting her gaze to the floor.

"Kyo, just to let you know. We'll always be there for you, and we'll give you all the support you need." said Lacus knowingly.

"That won't be needed, I'll give her all the needed support." said Shinji, entering the room, and grinning widely, showing a set of perfect teeth. "And I see that the two misters have regained consciousness,"

"Shut up, and next time when you come in, can you please knock or something. You seem to just pop out of nowhere like a daisy," hissed Miriallia sarcastically, pursing her lips at the asshole standing before her.

Dearka entered the room so fast, he nearly bumped into Shinji. "Yzak's even more stubborn than mule!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean the grouch? Yeah, I agree. No wonder his poor wife is crying so much," said Shinji flatly, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"Shinji, I'm not crying because he's stubborn, I'm crying because he won't return to me! And it's all thanks to you!" retorted Kyo, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Why're you always blaming me, honey bunny?" asked Shinji reproachfully, pouting babyishly at Kyo, who just looked away from him.

"She's blaming you because it's your freakin' fault, and that's a fact!" Dearka shot back, defending Kyo for the first time.

"Look, I'll settle this! I know it's just me you want! So once this child is born, I'll stay with you along with it! However, you must let the others go freely, unharmed. Is it a deal?" asked Kyo, her teeth clenched.

"Kyo! No you can't do that!" barked Cagalli, looking sternly at the rehdead girl who just stared back.

"Why not? If I have to do this to let you people live, I will!" spat Kyo fiercely, shutting Cagalli up.

"But what about Yzak?" asked Lacus, looking hopefully at Kyo, who just snorted.

"I don't think he even cares, so it wouldn't bother even a strand of hishair whether I leave of or not." snarled Kyo, looking back at Shinji, who seemed to be thinking the deal over.

"So? What's your decision?" asked Kyo, still glaring at the balc-headed man.

Shinji, grinned malciously, looking at Kyo, signaling to her that he had an answer in mind.

_A/N So sorry for the cliffhanger, but seriously, I've got to go and do my homework, I'll be writing the next chapter later on! So, will Shinji agree to it? Pls review!_


	11. Endless Pain

Chapter 11 Endless Pain

_A/N I know I'm concentrating a lot on Kyo/Yzak, well basically this fanfic is mainly about them along with Athrun&Cagalli. The others are just backup characters. But I thank those who have reviewed, and enjoy this chappie!_

"You're brilliant at debating and setting deals, Kyo." said Shinji, eyeing Kyo intently, and circling the pregnant girl who was holding her daughter in her arms. "That's why I say, the deal is set."

"Kyo, why are you doing this?" asked Kira, sitting up in bed and looking at Kyo, waiting for an answer.

"I'm do this so that only I will suffer, instead of the rest of you as well. I've just been bad luck after all, everything started happening only after I came into the picture. So, I've concluded that if you guys leave without me, life will be able to proceed on as usual." replied Kyo firmly, patting Ezann's back gently.

"You're spouting poppycock! You're NOT bad luck! If it weren't for you Yzak would never have found happiness and someone to fall back on! You know that guy always acts so tough, but he's really just like one of us on the inside!" exclaimed Athrun knowingly, standing to full height and looking at his sister.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I feel will lead me to my destiny. As for Yzak and I, fate brought us together, but destiny tore us apart." said Kyo softly, looking sideways and down at the floor.

"Well said, baby," said Shinji, attempting to snake an arm around Kyo's waist, however, the redheaded mother stepped away from him.

"I said I'd stay with you but it doesn't mean that I will or will EVER love you. There's only room for one person in my heart, and that one person is Yzak." hissed Kyo fiercely, taking a few steps backward, so that she was now standing side by side with her half-brother.

"Kyo, don't leave us. Yzak's really STUPID, he'll come around once I give him a hard knock on the head!" said Dearka hopefully.

"Shut up Dearka, you're the one who needs a knock on the head! What did you do earlier when you were supposed to be talking to Yzak?" questioned Miriallia, pursing her lips and waiting for an answer from the blonde co-ordinator, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I did talk to that guy! But he simply wouldn't listen and brushed me off!" whined Dearka, hoping his wife would believe his side of the story.

"Honey, stop thinking about that asshole, if you really want to find out whether he still loves you, go talk to him." said Shinji knowingly, bending sideways a little so he could look Kyo straight in the eye.

"Fancy you giving her advice. It's like a snake giving a squirel advice, when all the snake wants to do is trick the squirel and eat it up later on." snarled Cagalli curtly, propping Aaron higher up in her arms.

"No, seriously. The truth can only be heard from his mouth," said Shinji, nudging Kyo gently toward the doorway.

Although Shinji was the cause of all this, and probably the bane of Kyo's life, what he said made sense. She would never know whether he still loved her or not, unless she made the first move, corner Yzak off and question him in a heart to heart talk.

Kyo took in a deep breath before placing Kyo on the floor beside Aaron, who had just been settled on the floor by Cagalli, whose arms were aching.

"You're not serious are you? You're going to ask him?" asked Miriallia anxiously, awaiting an answer from Kyo.

The redheaded girl nodded her head, indicating that she was going to take the risk of being barked and shouted at by her husband.

"I'm coming with you, Dearka you too. In case Yzak loses his mind all of a sudden and acts rashly." said Athrun walking out of the room after Kyo, Dearka trailing along behind.

Kyo found Yzak in the balcony of the living room, staring out into the clear blue sky, the clouds floating innocently across it's blue background.

"Yzak," said Kyo softly, stepping cautiously into the balcony behind Yzak.

To her surprise, he didn't even spin around to look at her or storm off. The girl gently called his name again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kyo was about reach up and give him a soft kiss on the cheek, when the platinum blonde suddenly spun around, the impact flinging Kyo off him.

The male Jule seemed to have gone balistic, if it weren't for Dearka and Athrun's quick reactions, Kyo would've probably suffered two blows on the face and landed on the floor.

Dearka was busy trying restrain a wild Yzak from turning violent with his own wife.

"ARE YOU SPASTIC OR SOMETHING? I'VE TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES TO LAY OFF ME!" hollered Yzak, trying to break free from Dearka's grasp.

"YZAK! I think you're the one who's gone spastic! Or not spastic, but may be you've lost your mind! Kyo's your WIFE! She loves you like hell, and you act as if you're emotionless!" bellowed Dearka, dragging Yzak off into the nearby kitchen.

Miriallia seemed to have anitcipated the whole situation, and was standing by the sink, which was filled with cold water.

With a quick jerk, Dearka forced Yzak's head into the sink before pulling him out again.

Kyo could only watched, the sight just hurting her like a thousand knives hitting her body. Dearka was about to dunk Yzak's head in again when Kyo screamed a loud "ENOUGH!".

The paltinum blonde co-oridinator slumped down on the floor, his head feeling slightly numb from the cold water. Kyo darted to him, skidding and nearly falling over as she stopped.

The girl's hand ran all over Yzak's face, pushing back his spiky hair, which was now plastered to his head.

"How cold is the water! Why did you do that!" demanded Kyo, looking at Yzak, who seemed to be dizzy.

All Yzak could hear were fuzzy noises, and he couldn't see anything but a blurr of different colours. Despite the dunking he had just received, the anger still burned inside him.

A sudden flash of red told him Kyo was nearby, and his anger just surged through him as he pushed himself to his feet and pushing the closest person to him away.

Athrun had to catch Kyo for a second time, as she was forced backwards. The platinum blonde still seemed blurr, as he felt his way around, shaking his head every now and then.

"YZAK JULE!" bellowed Cagalli, stopping right in front of the male Jule and taking him by the collar. "You won't even accept your wife's help when you need it most? I doubt you can even hear me let alone see where you're going!"

Yzak just gritted his teeth, before pushing Cagalli away as well, before following the walls back to the bedroom.

Kyo just cried pitifully, sinking to the floor, as she watched the love of her life push her away every time she tried to help or approach him.

"Didn't I tell you that grouch was hopeless? He's nothing but a piece of shit!" yelled Shinji, looking sternly at the others.

"Just shut your mouth if you can't do anything to help!" spat Miriallia, scooping up a large bowlful of the cold water and splashing it over Shinji, whose jaw was hanging open.

To Athrun's utmost surprise, Kyo didn't bother to stand up for Yzak, when Shinji insulted him, and the first thing that came to the blue-haired co-ordinator's mind, was that his sister had given up hope.

Once Shinji had finished his nagging, the bunch returned to the bedroom, which Kira, Lacus and the babies were in.

"We heard it all, no explanation is needed." said Kira sighing, as he propping Akira higher up on his lap.

"Kyo why didn't you retaliate?" asked Athrun softly, nudging his sister gently in the side, urging her to look up at him.

"Would it change anything if I did?" asked Kyo, tears clouding her eyes as she spoke.

"Kyo, you can't give up hope now!" exclaimed Lacus, standing up to full height and walking over to the redheaded mother, who picked a whining Ezann up from the floor.

"Why can't I? Yzak doesn't care? Shinji's agreed to the deal, you guys will be safe! There's nothing more for me to do!" replied Kyo sternly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, and walking out of the room.

"Kyo, wait! KYO!" said Cagalli, poking her head out of the doorframe, and watching the pregnant mother go off into the balcony before shutting it's sliding door.

"Don't mother going after her, I doubt she'll listen to any of us for the time being. Things have been to harsh on her, she's barely hanging on." sighed Miriallia sadly, sitting down on a nearby armchair and rocking Andrea to sleep.

"I think Shinji's gay," Dearka said, out of the blue, changing the subject entirely.

"What's with the sudden ejaculation?" asked Athrun, looking at his tanned skinned co-ordinator friend, who just shrugged briefly.

"Don't know, it's just my little opinion of that jerk. I mean, look at his hair. He's dyed it with different coloured streaks!" retorted Dearka, laughing aloud, at the thought of the black-headed young man's colourful head of hair.

"It doesn't mean he's gay, he's just got bad colour sense. So to make up for his loss, he just dyed it every single colour." humoured Kira, grinning widely and chuckling to himself.

"In my opinion, he's not a gay, he's a lustful rapist." hissed Cagalli, fist clenched as she slammed it down onto the table. "He doesn't even LOVE Kyo, he just lusts for her! And for goodness sake, he RAPED her as well! You call that LOVE? I call that ABUSE!"

The blonde girl was fuming so much, her whole body was shaking madly, her teeth gritted. Aaron who was sitting on her lap, looked petrified by his mother's sudden outburst a moment ago.

"Cagalli, calm down. You're scaring Aaron. Getting pissed won't solve anything, so all we can do is just let God do his will." said Athrun, taking his tremblign son his motehr and soothing him.

_A/N This isn't one of my favourtie chapters, in fact, I find that if you're not an Yzak/Kyo fan, I don't think this chapter is much of a big deal. But anyway, pls review! _


	12. That's Not The Point

Chapter 12 That's Not The Point

_A/N This story is soon coming to an end, maybe about 14 chapters. I really can't wait to write the end, because the surprise is there. Some of you have already figured out or are on your way to figuring out what the surprise is, haha. Oh, and I think I told some of you I'd add a scene where Athrun and Cagalli had problems getting Aaron into the tub? I changed my mind about that, hehe. Anyway, enjoy!_

_1 month later_

Throughout the whole of the month, Shinji had been coming in and out of the house to look for Kyo or take one of the others for bloodtests, but the young parents refused to let Shinji lay a finger on their youngsters.

As a result, Shinji was growing impatient, and had decided to use violence as a threat to make the 2 quartets of parents to let him borrow their precious offspring for tests.

"Fat hope if you think Aaron's going anywhere with YOU!" hissed Cagalli, quickly snatching Aaron into her arms as the black-headed scientist neared the baby's cot.

"Why the hell do you still want to carry on with your experiments, when we've already made a deal?" asked Kyo sarcastically, glaring at Shinji with suspicious eyes.

"You see, I'm not like you garrulous people. I know how to set my priorities right, and work toward my goals and dreams." retorted Shinji smiling maliciously and scratching his chin.

"We're not any more garrulous than you are. So if you're not garrulous, what makes you say that WE are?" questioned Kira, who was now up and about along with Athrun and everyone else.

"Firstly, if you weren't garrulous, you'd have figured out a plan and would've probably escaped by now." reasoned Shinji, tapping his foot to a steady tempo, and reaching out to stroke Kyo's cheek, but failed as she pulled away sharply.

"How are we supposed to make some great escape if you've got guards at the entrance of this house, under every window and in every corner or behind every bend? You've got every single place covered!" exclaiemd Athrun, throwing his hands into the air and standing protectively in front of his blonde wife and his blue-haired son.

"I thought you CO-ORDINATORS would be intelligent enough to figure out a way out, but truthfully, there is actually really no way out." chuckled Shinji, before bursting into a fit of evil laughter.

"So, you can't actually say that we're not intelligent enough, jackass. You know yourself that if there's literally no means of escape, even the most intelligent person in the world would never figure a way out." snarled Dearka, feeling insulted at the black-headed man's remark.

"Whatever, you dum blonde! Back to what we were talking about! Hand those brats over, or I'll have you shot again! And mind you, the dose is two times stronger than the last, which means death is certain the moment the liquid enters your bloodstream!" threatened Shinji, pointing at Aaron, Akira and Andrea, and two of his men raising the two guns.

There was an awkward silence before Shinji spoke once more, "Come on! Move it!" he screeched. "I'm only taking blood samples!"

Miriallia slowly pushed her way past Dearka, who was protesting loudly. The auburn-haired mother hesitantly passed her baby daughter to the man, who placed her in a carrycot.

"Finally you stand up for your daughter, I thought you shared no emotional connection or bond with her at all." said Miriallia, looking close to tears as she watched her daughter squirm about, after she realised that she was no longer in the safety of her mother's arms.

Dearka just wrapped both arms around Miriallia and kissed her passionately on the head, as she turned to him and buried her head into shoulder and beginning to weep.

Lacus was well aware of the danger Kira or her would be in, if She didn't give Akira up to Shinji. Although the man was their foe, he had never went back on his word. Kira and Athrun had turned out alright like he said they would, and he did say he wouldn't harm her, Cagalli or Kyo when he took them away last time round.

Lacus sighed before gesturing to Kira to hand their 2 month old son over. Kira shot her a questioning stare, but obeyed when Lacus's eyebrows furrowed sternly.

However, the two adult Zalas were having problems deciding whether to entrust their son to the scientist before them, or to face certain death.

"Cagalli just give Aaron to him for now, it's risky. But its better taking a risk than facing CERTAIN death." urged Kira, nudging his sister gently.

Athrun sighed before nodding at Cagalli, who just stretched Aaron out to Shinji, who carefully took him into his arms. The baby Zala, realising that he was about to be taken away, started brawling at the top of his lungs.

It caused Cagalli so much pain to see him crying so bitterly, and yet, she couldn't lift a finger to help him, but she knew she couldn't compare it with the pain she would feel if she were to lose Athrun for good. The blonde girl leant back on Athrun, as she watched her brawling son being carried off by their foe.

"That asshole said it was just jabs, and it better be, and if he dares to treat the kids like rag-dolls, I'll pound him to a smooth paste!" exclaimed dearka, pounding his fist hard on a nearby table, making the cup of water on it rattle violently.

Kyo just stood there, Ezann settled calmly in her arms, unsure of what to say or do next.

Immediately, Kyo's thoughts drifted to Yzak, wonderng what he was doing now. He was probably snoozing in the bedroom, or staring broodingly at the blue sky from the living room balcony.

As if the young Jule was telepathic, she immediately said "DADDY!" in a loud voice, making her mother look stunned down at her.

"Wow, she can already say something? Aaron's a few months her senior and he can only say "mama"!" said Athrun, sounding a little disappointed.

"Rest assured I'll teach him how to acknowledge you," reassured Cagalli, kissing Athrun on the cheek, before sighing worriedly.

"Yzak must've taught her the word, I don't recall ever teaching her how to say "Daddy"." said Kyo, thinking back on what she had been doing with her daughter over the past 7 months.

Meanwhile, Yzak was in the room, lying on the bed, and staring blankly up at the peach coloured ceiling, which had nice patterns on it.

The platinum blonde brought himself into sitting position and looked over at the dresser table, which was packed neatly.

There was a sky blue hairbrush lying on the dressertop, which belonged to none other than Kyo. The male Jule remembered how his wife had brushed her hair every time before breakfast, twice in the afternoon and before going to bed.

Kyo's gentle eyes, her soft touch, reassuring voice, and her graceful movements. She had never really showed or told anybody, and only Yzak knew this secret of hers. Kyo could actually do ballet and modern dance, and my was she ever so graceful.

Every time she was free or simply felt joyful, she'd start dancing in the room in front of Yzak, making him smile gently to himself as he watched her turn and skip about gracefully.

Yzak missed everything about his wife, however, why did his anger always seem to just explode inside him every time he set eyes on her? She was so sorry and pitiful whenever she faced him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to forgive her.

Of course, Kyo had never wished to be raped, and never wished to become pregnant with another man's child, but nevertheless, it all happened.

Yzak shifted his gaze to a photoframe on the dresser, it was a picture of him, Kyo and Ezann, when she was about 2 months old. Kyo was extremely beautiful in his eyes, and very photogenic.

However, Yzak's blood always seemed to boil at the sight of her nowadays, he didn't know whether it was because of HER, or because of the CHILD she was carrying within her and the incidents that had all happened.

Why was he like this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hush now, stop squirming you sickening brat! You know, I could simply sell you off for a few million bucks to someone, because you're a new species?" said Shinji impatiently, as he tried to draw blood from Andrea, however, the baby girl kept moving, making the needle move out of place each time.

Shinji lost his patience, and jabbed the needle right into Andrea's arm, and pulled the drawer out so fast, it wasn't surprising if the girl's arm had been sucked clean of all the blood in it.

The black-headed scientist moved quickly from one baby to another, doing the same thing over again, jabbing the needle in hard and fast drawing blood, and eliciting piercing screams of pain from each and every one of them.

The babies screame don and on, crying till they had no tears left, the fast and rough injections had left marks on their arms, especially on Andrea and Akira, as they're skin was tender as a result of their young age.

Shinji just grinned maliciously at the fruit of his labour, leaving the babies to cry for all he cared. Even his laboratory staff felt sorry for the poor youngsters as they screamed and brawled on, wanting to be picked up and cradled by a pair of loving arms.

The 2 quartets of parents were relieved when their babies were finally returned to them.

The mothers had noticed the marks on their arms and were glaring viciously up at Shinji and his men.

"You heartless asshole, they're only babies did you have to manhandle them?" asked Lacus, using vulgarities for the first time.

"No, I just did what I had to do," replied the man, grinning maliciously, before turning on heel and walking off.

_A/N That's done, pls review!_


	13. Take A Breather

Chapter 13 Take A Breather

_A/N Ok, I hope this chapter is enjoyable, there's nothing about Shinji here, thank goodness, it's basically about the couples. Anyway, sorry for the long update about the last chapter, really had not much time, enjoy!_

"That evil bastard, he seemed to have poked them all over their arms!" said Miriallia, examining Andrea's arms, and checking her legs for any more markings or scars.

"To think we entrusted them to his care," hissed Athrun regretfully through gritted teeth, as he watched Cagalli soothe a petrified Aaron.

"Well, look on the bright side, they're safely back with us, and the markings will fade away with time. It's far better than facing certain death, it would've brought only more grief and pain if one of us were to perish." said Lacus knowingly, feeding Akira some breast milk from a milk bottle.

"I'm really sorry, you may not understand why I'm saying this, but indirectly _I_ am the cause of all this." murmured Kyo softly, twirling Ezann's baby soft hair between her fingers.

"DADDY!" screeched Ezann, when she saw the platinum blonde walk across her and Kyo.

However, the sound of Yzak's baby daughter acknowledging him for the first time, brought no sense of joy or surprise to the platinum blonde. He just turned and stood his ground, looking at his daughter outstretch her arms in his direction.

Kyo's eyesbrows furrowed for a moment before she took a few steps toward Yzak to pass Ezann to him, but with each step Kyo took forward, Yzak took one back.

Realising that placing her daughter on the floor was the only solution, Kyo gently settled Ezann on the parquet floor and backed away slowly, not taking her gaze off her daughter.

Yzak stepped forward, and brought Ezann into his arms before walking off with her. The baby girl giggled and laughed in delight as she played with her father's spiked up hair.

Ever since Ezann had become old enough to reach out on her own, she had always found Yzak's hair extremely amusing. For some reason, she just enjoyed playing with the rows and rows of spikes.

Kyo could only look at her beloved husband walk off without saying a word to her, even though she had tried to ask him something.

"I'm going to try and put Andrea to bed, she looks exhausted from her ordeal." said Miriallia, kissing her daughter tenderly on the forehead, as she walked off, Dearka trailing along behind.

Aaron was twisting and squirming about in discomfort as he was drenched in his own sweat. Cagalli unbuttoned the front of his shirt, to keep him cool.

"Boy, he sure looks uncomfortable," said Kira, smiling toward his nephew, who was still squirming about in his mother's arms.

"Yeah, he's going into the tub later, don't worry. The only thing that really bothers me is whether we'll be able get him INTO the tub at all. Ever since he was born, he seemed to have am everlasting hate for water." remarked Athrun, pinching his son's cheek playfully.

"Hah, a hate for water, eh? Just like his mother," retorted Kira, remembering that Cagalli had the inability to swim.

"Whatever, _baby_ brother." teased Cagalli, rolling her eyes at the brunette boy who pouted bluntly.

"I may be younger than you, but only by a few minutes! And I'm certainly not a _baby_ anymore! If I was I'd be in the Guiness Book Of Records!" exclaimed Kira, pursing his lips and looking at Cagalli, clearly annoyed.

"Why is that?" asked Kyo curiously, making the others realise that she was still in their midst.

"Because I'd be a _baby_ having a baby," replied Kira lamely, looking down at Akira, who seemed to be dozing off in Lacus's arms.

"That's lame, Kira," replied Athrun, shaking his head and smiling widely.

"Yeah, I know that. But it's fact," said Kira knowingly, brushing a few strands of his brown hair out of his eyes and face.

Aaron gave a loud screech in protest as he squirmed about, his clothes getting all twisted around him.

"Ok, I think we'd better get this baby into the tub, and get him all freshened up." said Cagalli, bring Aaron into an upright position into her arms and hurrying off to her bedroom bathroom to prepare the bath water.

Kyo stayed in the living room with Lacus and Kira, having a little chit-chat.

"Akira's a splitting image of Kira, if you ask me. He's just got Lacus's skin tone and eye colour. Otherwise, the resemblance is almost uncanny." commented Kyo, sitting down beside Lacus, who smiled down at her sleepy baby.

"You'd better take care of yourself, you're just a month away from birth." advised Lacus, touching Kyo's stomach, which was rather rounded already, and it was very obvious that Kyo was pregnant.

Kyo sighed, before feeling her stomach, and grinning as she felt the baby respond to her.

"Yeah, rest assured I will. And even if Yzak will never love me the way he used to, I can't just leave this baby. I'm it's mother, I have a duty to fulfil." answered Kyo, grinning gently up at the pink-headed mother.

"But not to forget, you have Ezann to look after as well." reminded Kira smartly, waiting for an answer from Kyo.

"That's what worries me. If I'm going to have to stay with Shinji, I might have to let Ezann go with Yzak. However, I don't know if Yzak will be able to handle her by himself, and I will miss her as well, I guess." replied the redheaded expectant mother.

"Kyo, you know you have our support all the way, and if it's your decision to stay here with Shinji, so be it. After all, we are grateful that you're doing this for us, though we really hope you'll return to us one day." reassured Kira, nodding firmly at Kyo, who smiled in thanks.

"Seeing you pine for Yzak day after day, it really makes me feel as though I cana ctually feel your pain and anxiety. You love him so dearly and uyet, he still refuses to give in." sighed Lacus, looking down at her feet.

"It's alright, I will always love him no matter what, and even though he's not by my side, it's ok, I'll live." replied Kyo, trying to sound strong, although she knew that on the inside, her heart was crumbling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh goodness! Why won't he just let us put him in the water!" asked Cagalli, trying to pry her naked son away from her body as she struggled to place him in the tub of warm water.

"Now, now, Aaron. If you don't hurry up, the water's going to turn cold, which means it'll be an even more unpleasant experience." warned Athrun knowingly, trying to help Cagalli with his son.

"Oh, shut up with all your warnings! It's not like he understands you or anything!" bellowed Cagalli, struggling with a brawling Aaron.

"Why not?" said Athrun, pouting at Cagalli, who was on the brink of losing her patience.

Finally with a loud "YEAAARGH!" the blonde mother gave a hard tug, and dunked her son inside the tub of water.

You might think that the young couple had finally managed to get their son to take a bath, but Cagalli's action had only made matters worse.

The baby boy started kicking his legs wildly, spraying water all over the walls and even at his parents. Within seconds, Athrun was wet down his front, and Cagalli's hair seemed to be dripping wet.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the baby boy finally stopped his wild frenzy, and turned to stare up at his parents, who were drenched from head to toe.

The blue-haired baby burst out laughing, at the sight before him.

"Very funny, Aaron!" yelled Cagalli, her eyes wide with fury, and her teeth clenched.

Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder, in order to help her restore her serenity and peace of mind.

"That's the spirit, my boy, give your parents a bath when we're trying to give YOU one." said Athrun, pushing back his wet fringe.

Cagalli took a loofa sponge and threw it at Aaron's head, making the giggling boy lose his balance and toppled backwards into the water.

Since the water was soapy, Cagalli decided it was just as good as a bath, and took her squirming son out of the tub, before wrapping him in a bathrobe and bringing him out for changing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yzak played with Ezann as he sat in the living room balcony, watching the sun set beyond the horizon. The sun looked like an egg yolk, which made Yzak's mouth water when he thought of dinner.

Ezann was getting tired and she was leaning on Yzak's chest, and looked like she was going to just fall asleep and start snoozing away.

Yzak moved a little, making the baby girl stare up at him once more.

The platinum blonde shook his head violently and blinked his eyes twice and looek down at Ezann once more. For a moment, he had seen Kyo instead of Ezann, and had almost gotten a shock.

However, Yzak had to admit that Ezann did resemble Kyo in one way or another. Her hair, the way she looked at him, they were all the same as the way Kyo did.

Yzak caught himself in the midst of smiling to himself for no right reaosn, and quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and returned his attention to his daughter who was dozing off on his lap.

Yzak gave his daughter a soft kiss on the head, before leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes as well.

_A/N Ok, I've made a final decision, this fanfic will end with Chapter 15. Sad to say this fic's coming to an end, but I appreciate all reviews submitted and really hope I will learn to write better in future fics. Pls review!_


	14. Defeating The Foe

Chapter 14 Defeating The Foe

_A/N Some of you have asked me if there's going to be a sequel, well no. The story will end with Chapter 15. I better not say anymore, if you have further questions, pls feel free to drop me an email. I heard a girl got punished for answering reviewers in her chapters. Enjoy!_

_2 Weeks Later_

"I forgot to ask you, how was your little stroll with Shinji by the beach two days back? He didn't abuse you, did he?" asked Miriallia concerned, sitting down on the sofa next to Kyo, who looked very dazed.

"Huh? Oh, about the stroll, it was alright. And no, he didn't abuse me in any way. All I had to do was pretend I was taking a stroll with Yzak," said Kyo, sighing as she felt her baby move around inside her.

"The little one's energetic today, huh?" asked Miriallia, gently placing an hear on Kyo's stomach and straining to listen out for the baby's heartbeat.

Kyo chuckled to herself, "Yeah, you can say that. Not as much as Ezann though, every time she kicked it felt as though I had just been poked in between the ribs." replied the expectant mother.

"I miss being big and round," said Miriallia, recalling the days where she had struggled with her bulging belly, which held a growing Andrea then.

"Well, no one says you can't BE big and round AGAIN," said Kyo, looking up at the auburn-haired girl and laughing gaily.

"Nah, I think Dearka and I will wait a while before trying again. Andrea's already a handful, can't imagine another one." remarked Miriallia, shaking her head and straightening her skirt out on her lap.

"Hey, what are you two chatting about? Mind if we join in?" asked Lacus cheerily, walking up to the duo with Cagalli.

"Sure! You know what the folks say, the more the merrier!" replied Miriallia brightly, laughing gaily, as she moved aside to make space for Lacus and Cagalli.

"I found this by the seashore yesterday, I carved it out last night using a penknife. That's your answer to why I look so worn out today." said Kyo, taking out a pearly platinum coloured object that was carved into the shape of two hearts.

"Oh my, it's beautful!" exclaimed Lacus, leaning closer to get a better look at it.

"What is it? It doesn't look like something that came from the beach. It looks like it came from a jewellery outlet," said Cagalli, taking the object gently from Kyo and examining it intently.

Kyo chuckled, "I found this really huge clam yesterday, when I was digging up some sand to make a sand castle, and when I pryed it open, I found that. Well, it wasn't that shape, it was sort of an oval at first, but like I just said, I spent at least half the night carving it out." said the redheaded girl.

"By the looks of it, I think you're going to give it to Yzak, right?" questioned Miriallia, turning to face Kyo, who smiled gently in reply.

"Bulls-eye," answered Kyo, taking the pearly object back from Lacus.

"I know it's the thought that counts, and I'm glad you're giving it to Yzak. But you're actually thinking of going near him? He nearly went bonkers the last time you approached him." remarked Cagalli knowingly, remembering the last time Kyo had tried to talk to the platinum blonde.

"Well yeah, my instincts tell me that if I approach him carefully, I might be able to pass it to him. Yes, he will fume, but I guess he'll still accept it." sighed Kyo, fumbling with the object between her fingers.

"Where are the guys?" asked Miriallia, scanning the living room and realising the four fathers weren't present at the current scenario.

"Oh, they're watching after the kids in your bedroom. Basically, they're trying to talk Yzak around. With so many of them there, Yzak won't be able to cause much harm if he turns violent." replied Cagalli, gesturing toward Kyo's bedroom, whose door was closed.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, things were sort of becoming from fine to a little ore agitated.

"Are you nuts? You're going to give this to Kyo!" exclaiemd Dearka, peering over at a few sheets of paper that Yzak was holding.

Dearka's sudden ejaculated had made Athrun scramble up from the floor, and stick his head in front of the sheets of paper.

Athrun's eyes scanned the first sheet, before his eyes widened when his gazed rested upon the title, which read, "Deed Of Separation".

Yzak rolled his eyes, before checking on Ezann, who was sitting in her cot with Aaron.

"I won't allow you to! She can't even see these documents at all, it'll break her heart!" said Athrun sternly, looking at Yzak, his eyes focusing on the platinum blonde.

"She's staying with that bastard anyway, so we'll be as good as divorced!" replied Yzak, his anger clearly bubbling up from within him.

"Think about Ezann, what are you going to tell her when she's old enough to understand? And what would your reaosns be for divorcing Kyo?" said Kira firmly, moving twards Yzak, Akira propped upright in his arms.

"Simple, tell her that her mother was an unfaithful whore!" replied Yzak insolently, saying the words right in Athrun's face.

"That's your wife and my sister you're talking about! How can you call her 'unfaithful' and a 'whore'? It's not like she wanted to be raped or impregnated with another man's child!" hollered Athrun, raising his voice to a higher level.

The babies, just watched their father's quarrel among themselves, not knowing at all what was going on around them.

_Outside in the living room_

"What's going on in there?" muttered Lacus, getting up and walking over to the bedroom door, and carefull listening out.

The pink-headed mother was sooned joined by Cagalli, who seemed just as curious and eager to listen.

Kyo could already conclude what was happening, and she imagine what would happen next. Yzak had probably lost his temper again, and was yelling about, the others trying to argue back against him.

Cagalli, who could no longer stand the suspense, twisted the doorknob of the room and entered the room, as the door opened.

The room fell silent as all eyes were on the blonde and pink-headed mothers. Miriallia soon walked up with Kyo as well, their eyes scanning the room.

But the auburn-haired girl soon realised what Cagalli and Lacus were staring stunned at, the sheets of paper in Yzak's right hand.

"Deed Of Separation," muttered Miriallia, her eyes widening, as she felt a tinge of worry hit her lower gut.

Miriallia glanced back at Kyo, only to realise that the redheaded girl had already figured out the situation and was looking on the verge of tears.

_Doushite kimiwa chiisa na te de_

_Kizu wo seoou to suru no darou_

Yzak's eyesbrows furrowed deeply, before he grunted and pushed past Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia. However, the platinum blonde knocked so hard into his wife, that she was knocked against the doorframe before fallign to the floor.

Kyo gave a sharp scream, clutching her stomach, as she felt piercing pains shoot through it.

"Oh no, I think this is it! The impact of the knock and the fall might've caused her to go into labour!" said Cagalli worriedly, crouching down and helping Kyo to her feet.

"But it's too early, the baby's only due in about one and a half weeks time!" exclaimed Miriallia, clearly feeling anxious and worried for her redheaded friend.

_Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_Doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_Nigedasu koto dekinai no darou_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo_

One of the maids had noticed the situation and had called Shinji down to the house, which obviously did not improve the situation at all.

Kyo's waters had just broken, and she was struggling to cope with the contractions.

"Baby, are you alright? Relax, breathe properly." said Shinji knowingly, kissing Kyo on the head.

Kyo still had the strength to wipe the kiss off her head, ebfore concentrating on herself once more.

Shinji had shooed the others out of the bedroom, as his team of doctors swarmed around Kyo to help and monitor her.

"Ah, AAAH! Why does it hurt so much, th-this time!" wailed Kyo, clutching her stomach, as she withstood the pain.

Right now, all she wanted was for Yzak to be there with her, to reassure her that everything would be alright. Though Shinji was doing exactly that, it didn't bring Kyo the comfort and love she wanted to feel.

_Find the way_

_Kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayorini_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_You'll find the way_

"You're not due yet, why have you gone into labour?" asked Shinji curiously, looking at Kyo, whose face was reddening and it's sides were drenched in her perspiration.

"I saw what happened, sir. Her husband knocked her down," explained one of the maidens, after realising that Kyo wasn't going to say anything.

"So, it's that one hell of a platinum blonde, eh? Well I'll show him my true colours later for endangering my future wife and child!" said Shinji through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly.

Kyo couldn't help but feel the guilt hit her, as she thought of Yzak and the others. What they had all gone through all because of her, just because Shinji wanted her, and only HER.

"Leave- Yzak- a-lone!" said Kyo, panting and gasping or air as she pushed hard.

"Hush now, focus on yourself," urged Shinji, sitting down beside Kyo's bedside.

_Kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita_

_Totemo kanashii yume datta to_

_soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai_

_boku wa itta naite iinda to_

_zutto soba ni ite ageru yo_

_hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo_

"Come on, miss, push! 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" said the doctor, looking in-between Kyo's legs.

Kyo pushed hard, panting and gasping for air, giving out short wails every now and then.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she thought of Yzak. She missed him so much, and yet he wanted to divorce her.

Kyo felt like killing herself there and then, however, she knew she couldn't do that.

"Almost there, 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" urged the doctor, slowly guiding the baby out from in-between Kyo's legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Kyo, as she fell backward on the bed, breathing hard, in and out.

_Find the way_

_Kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

The cries of baby echoed in the room as the umbilical cord was clamped and the doctor made sure it could breathe properly.

Shinji hurried forward to take a look at his baby, to see if it was a girl or boy. However, his expression suddenly changed from excitement to shock and anger.

"YEEEEEARGH! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! AAAAAH!" bellowed Shinji, storming out of the room and rushing off past teh others who were waiting outside.

The doctors cleaned the baby before handing it to Kyo. Kyo didn't dare to open her eyes, maybe the baby was abnormal or disfigured, she couldn't imagine.

But as she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes met a beatiful baby boy, not disfigured or anything, but perfect and absolutely beautiful.

And as she looked down at it, she couldn't help but smile, it looked like there was hope after all.

_Ima dare yori hayaku_

_Itami ni kizuketa nara_

_You'll find the way_

_A/N Hope you liekd this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon! I'm sure most of you know which song I used, "Find The Way" by Nakashima Mika. Pls review!_


	15. Abrupt Twist Of Fates

Chapter 15 Abrupt Twist Of Fates

_A/N I'm really really sorry to those who are expecting a trilogy for this sequel, really, it'll end with this chapter. But look out for the sequel for "Come Back To Me", the title will be "Come Back To Me II". Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters, hope you enjoy this last chapter!_

"That's guy's certainly gone MENTAL!" yelled Dearka in Shinji's direction, on purpose.

Shinji had slumped himself on the couch, looking absolutely stunned and stoned. The black-headed scientist was looking at the blank concrete wall in front on him, while rubbing his temples.

Miriallia wanted to enter the room, however, was restricted by the maidens and the doctor, who merely just replied by saying that Shinji had given orders not to let any of them in.

"I just want to know if Kyo's ok!" yelled Miriallia heatedly, fuming at the doctor, who sighed and nodded in reply.

Dearka had to use one hand to pull Miriallia a few steps back, the other arm clutching a wide-eyed Andrea.

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief, before smiling wryly up at Kira, who just smiled back and propped their now 4 month old, son higher up in his arms.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl," said Cagalli thoughtfully, trying to peer through the blinds of the small window by the room door.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUSLY PREPOSTEROUS!" yelled Shinji, his face turning a boiled colour, and his eyes looking a little blood-shot.

"Shut up you ass! What's outrageous?" questioned Athrun eagerly, looking at the black-headed man for an answer, however, the man really seemed to be going crazy.

Shinji was stuttering the whole way, and he was jumping around like a monkey, in fact, he was behaving WORSE than a wild and untamed chimpanzee! Screaming and flailing his arms about and sometimes knocking into the wall quite a few times.

The bunch just watched, some in amazement, some in amusement. they had never seen or even thought a man like him could act in such a ridiculous and foolishly wild way!

"He's creepy," said Cagalli softly, watching the scientists scream on, his voice becoming hoarser each time.

Athrun's arm tightened around Cagalli, who was holding a giggling Aaron, ready to defend and protect his family if necessary.

Out of the blue, Shinji's body stiffened and he fell backward and collapsed like a wooden board. It seemed like the man had gone into a fit, shaking all over, and stiff as a board.

"I'm out of here!" yelled Dearka, dragging Miriallia along as Shinji began frothing white foam at the mouth.

The doctor and some maidens swarmed around Shinji, quickly getting into action trying to revive the madman.

Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli, hastily stepped out of the way of the ongoing commotion and quickly disappeared into an empty bedroom, which belonged to Kira and Lacus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo gently stroked her newborn's soft and tender skin, as the baby boy whimpered in her arms.

The redheaded mother had just finished breastfeeding her baby, and her baby had finally managed to open his little eyes.

He was small, but strong, in Kyo's eyes. Tiny hands, tiny feet and a little tinier than a normal baby, I mean what could you expect? The baby was premature by a week.

Kyo kissed her baby on the head, smelling his unique scent, a scent that only he had. A scent that Kyo would be able to differentiate him from others.

Kyo just smiled to herself, as she looked at her newborn, her eyes full of tender loving care.

There was hope after all, she had heard Shinji screaming about a while ago, and had also received news from the doctor that he had collapsed in a fit.

But what should Kyo care? She didn't love him much, in fact, she didn't love him at all. so the news of the scientists collapsing brought absolutely no worry at all to the mother of two.

The baby boy was wrapped in nothing but a towel, but was kept warm by Kyo's body heat. Right now, being only a few minutes old, he couldn't see any more than thirty centimetres away.

The newborn's tiny finger's enclosed around his mother's index finger as she slipped it into his small palm. He was perfect, one of the most beautiful things she had never seen in all of her entire born days.

Rosy cheeks, alabaster skin, and a handsome chin.

Kyo chuckled lightly, as the baby yawned widely, revealing a set of gums, which in a few months time, would have teeth growing out of them.

The mother nuzzled her baby one more time, before letting him snooze in her arms, and letting herself take a short rest as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what's wrong with Shinji," said Kira, placing Akira on the bed beside him, and sitting down next to his pink-headed wife.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into him. He's gone nuts! Crazy, loony-cuckoo! That's what's wrong with him!" exclaimed Cagalli frantically, shuddering as she thought of the black-headed man in a fit, before quickly dismissing the thought.

"The proper question should be, 'I wonder how Kyo is,'." remarked Lacus knowingly, looking disapprovingly at Cagalli, as the blonde girl's words had insulted Shinji in one way or another.

"I guess we're all wondering the same thing. But I suppose she should be alright," said Athrun, nodding his head reassuringly and smiling wryly at Lacus and Kira.

"Shinji made a deal with Kyo though, saying that if she stayed with him, he'd let us go. So I suppose he'll let us go any time now, but I really hate to leave Kyo behind with him." sighed Kira, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, she's been such a good friend and sister-in-law," commented Cagalli softly, thinking of what it would be like without the redheaded girl around.

It would probably not be as cheerful and bright anymore. The redheaded girl had always been the first to volunteer and help, just like back in their college days when she first entered their class.

"I still can't believe Yzak is still acting this way towards her. I mean, after all she's done for him, he still won't forgive her. She showed him the true meaning of life, showed him the true meaning of life, and gave birth to his firstborn child." Kira said, shaking his head disapprovingly, before turning to face Akira, who had dozed off despite the noise of his parents' conversation.

"I agree, Yzak's not as aggressive anymore, he seriously has become alot more mature. Look at the way he watches after Ezann, you wouldn't have thought he'd want anything to do with the baby." retorted Athrun, chuckling lightly, at the thought of Yzak behaving like Dearka, and not wanting to touch his daughter.

"However, I still don't think it's right leaving Kyo behind like this. She sacrificed her freedom for us, the least we could do is try to get her back, and if I'm not wrong, Ezann is half dependant on Kyo's milk." Cagalli said, propping Aaron higher up in her arms before he slipped off.

"True, and I don't think Yzak would be able to cope very well alone with Ezann." commented Kira, raising a questioning eyebrow.

The blonde girl was the first to rush outside when she saw Kyo come out of the room, carrying her newborn wrapped in a blanket and all covered up.

"Are you alright? Is the baby, ok?" asked Cagalli frantically jogging up to Kyo and almost dropping Aaron.

Kyo just smiled gratefully at her and nodded in reply.

"You seem awfully happy to leave us," said Athrun, his tone deepening as he felt the anger bubble within him.

Kyo just chuckled softly before, walking up to her brother and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Athrun tried to take a peek at the baby, but Kyo had wrapped him in such a way that it was out of sight.

The redheaded girl approached Yzak's room door, which was closed shut.

"Kyo, what are you doing! Yzak will pound you if he sees you, and even worse now that you're holding the baby!" exclaimed Cagalli frantically, passing Aaron to Athrun and darting forward to stop her friend.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," reassured Kyo, grinning once more, and gently shaking the blonde girl off.

Kyo gently opened the door with a click, but of course Yzak's enhanced hearing picked it up.

He spun around to face her, his eyebrows knitted with anger, as he glared at her.

Ezann was sitting in her cot and playing with a stuffed giraffe.

"How DARE she bring that CHILD here," Yzak muttered under his breath, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

Athrun and the others were all praying that Kyo really knew what she was doing, the last thing they needed was to see their friend being walloped by her beloved husband.

"Yzak, don't be this way, please? I just want you to take a look," pleaded Kyo, her voice becoming squeaky, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Has she been manipulated by that JERK and has lost her mind as well? She wants me to take a LOOK at that man's CHILD!" Yzak thought to himself, his breathing becoming more intense as his blood boiled and prickled beneath his skin.

"Yzak," called Kyo once more, looking on the verge of tears as she clutched the newborn in her arms. She slowly unfolded some of the blanket so the baby's head could be seen.

Kyo heard, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira gasp in shock and surprise.

Yzak spun around so quickly, that a gush of air blew past Kyo's face. The platinum blonde raised his hand and was about to slap Kyo when he froze in mid-air, as his gaze fell upon the baby.

The platinum blonde's arm fell limply to his side, as he stared at the baby in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed.

The little newborn fidgeted a little before opening it's striking aqua blue eyes.

Yzak swore he thought that his eyes were lying to him, he blinked a few times before looking at the baby once more.

The baby had aqua blue eyes, alabaster skin and... SILVERY PLATINUM BLONDE coloured hair!

Yzak looked up at Kyo, his eyes full of sorry and disbelief.

Kyo felt her tears of joy fall from her eyes, "Yzak, this baby, is OURS." she said, gently putting the newborn on the bed beside her.

The redheaded girl burst into tears, as her platinum blonde husband, embraced her tightly before pulling her into a tight and reuniting kiss.

Lacus had been touched a well, and her eyes were shining with tears of happiness and joy for the couple that stood before her.

Athrun was flattened against the doorframe, when Cagalli suddenly kissed him as well.

However, the reuniting and touching scenario was ruined by the doctor who walked into the room with huge strides.

"I declare that Shinji Takehiro has been pronounced dead 3 minutes and 23 seconds ago. He died from severe hypertension!" announced the doctor before walking back out of the room.

"We can all go home, WE CAN ALL GO HOME! YAY!" blurted Cagalli, jumping up and down jovially, laughing before hugging Lacus.

Yzak looked at his newborn ebfore turning to look at Kyo. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I was pretty much confused myself. Forgive me, Kyo." he said, nuzzling her gently on the head.

Kyo just laughed shortly, before kissing him on the lips and replying him with a reasuring 'yes'.

"Kyo! We can all go back, YOU and all of us can all go back!" said Cagalli joyfully, hugging Kyo tightly.

Miriallia and Dearka had just appeared at the scene, and hurried over when they had finished listening to Lacus's explanation.

"Kyo, I'm so glad you're alright! And congratulations to both of you, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Miriallia peering over at the baby.

"It's a boy," replied Kyo gaily, leaning on Yzak, who just wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

The bunch moved back the very next day, and they could all safely say that there was no other place like home.

Things were extra special now that there was a new member in the family.

Miriallia was the only one nagging and complaining as the house had become rather dusty and there were cobwebs on the walls.

Once everything was cleaned up and in proper condition, they held a small paty for the new arrival of the baby boy.

"Hey, any ideas on names, old pal?" asked Dearka, looking eagerly at Yzak, who merely just turned to Kyo for an answer.

The redheaded girl just chuckled lightly, "Since Yzak would go with anything, I've decided on Izak, which means 'miracle child'..."

_A/N Sniff Sniff, you don't know how much I teared when I wrote the part where Yzak and Kyo were reunited. It was also partially because I was listening to Lacus's "Fields Of Hope". Well, this fanfic has come to an end. I know many of you say it's half done, but sorry, there won't be a trilogy. Thank you to everyone, and pls review. _


End file.
